What I've Been Missing
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Fiyero Tiggular arrives in Munchkinland by accident. He realizes that Munchkinland may be the perfect place to set up his next scam. His motives start to change once he meets the stubborn and intelligent green girl. Can the pair change each other, and can Elphaba finally find her white knight. Parody of "The Music Man." FIYERABA. MULTI-FIC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new multi chapter based on "The Music Man." I'm about to start school tomorrow, so my updates may not be as often, but I promise I will update!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Wicked.**

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular had just arrived in Munchkinland. It seemed like a pretty nice place after the girls and money he had taken in the Gillikin. He wasn't planning on arriving in Munchkinland, he sort of landed there. He chuckled at his encounter with on the train. There was a group of men including the notoriously rich Avaric Tenmeadows. They were arguing over how the Wizard was splitting the money throughout Oz so that everyone would stay happy. Their conversation soon led to a conversation on the oh so scandalacious Prince Fiyero Tiggular.

"I hear he's been racking in quite a few ladies," said Mr. Tenmeadows. He snickered.

"He's got a gal from every city in the Gillikin," said another.

"Is that so?" He smirked at his own comment. The men nodded. They were so...they were too royal. He was a prince, and he still could win girls and steal money. They were rich, and all they did was bicker back and forth.

"He goes into the cities scamming the people. Taking their money and then fleeing before they notice his scam. A prince has to steal. Pathetic.

"I'm sure he has good motives," Fiyero said defensively.

"Good motives my behind," Avaric retorted. The train stopped, and Fiyero, after hearing the men talk about all of the gullible people of Munchkinland he thought it'd be a perfect place to...learn. As he left the train, Avaric saw the prince's name on the tag of the luggage. In shock, he yelled at the prince.

"You aren't getting away with this Tiggular."

"I already has."

"I'm gonna remember your face." He laughed. Oz, that man intrigued him. Men like that can't know the difference between one man to another. One rich man is the same to another. Avaric's words were more empty threats. He walked down the walkway through Munchkinland. They had some cute little cottages here, that was for sure. It was a beautiful here. Nothing like the Gillikin. There were more trees, animals, flowers, rocks. There was so much more love for life than in the Gillikin or the Vinkus for that matter. He thought the people would share the happy go lucky vibe he got from looking at the town. He was wrong. Very wrong.

"Excuse me sir. I'm new in town, and I'm searching-" The man walked by without a second thought. "How rude!"

"Miss, I-"

"I'm busy! Go bother some other fool. Fool!" He stared at woman in shock as she scurried away. In the Vinkus people bowed at his presence, and here, people don't care a clock tick. He stopped a guard.

"Sir, I'm knew here, and I would like to know where a good hotel is." The guard turned, looked at the prince and snickered.

"I happen to like the Royal Palace in The Vinkus." He gaped at the man. How dare he mock his families estate. The guard didn't know it was him of course but still! Oz.

"Why do you people have such an Oz damned chip on your shoulder?" The man smirked.

"It's just how we live. I work for me, and ain't no one gonna stop me. Miracles don't happen to us like they do to those royal folks in the fairy tales. Yes, I do have an - as you call it - Oz damned chip on my shoulder. You should get one too sir. Stop being so extremely positive. It's annoying." He huffed, but just walked to the bakery across from them. The guard grinned. "Have a nice day sir," he said mockingly. Oz, why'd he choose Munchkinland? He wanted to choke that idiot Avaric Tenmeadows for earlier mentioning how gullible the Munchkins were. These people weren't stubborn, they were cynical.

"Excuse me sir. I know you wish for me to leave, and I'm annoying you to death, but can you please show me where a good hotel is at?" The man nearly dropped what he was holding.

"Oz. This can't be Fiyero Tiggular. Is it?" He looked confused.

"What? Should I know you?"

"Topher Charming. From grade school." He looked at the man behind the hat and apron. Topher couldn't be here. He was a optimistic like him. He couldn't be living in stubborn Munchkinland.

"Topher!" He ran to his friend. "What on earth are you doing in Munchkinland." The man pulled off his hat.

"I decided to move here. I've gone legit. Instead of doing the things that we did I moved to...not do those things." Fiyero laughed. Still the same old Topher. He moved to a seat and sat down.

"Remember that time that we peaked at our history teacher and saw her breast," he started. Topher licked his lips and grinned.

"Of course I do. Still think about them now. We were always good at seeing the girl and getting the girl." Fiyero nodded.

"I'm sure combined we had bedded the whole female student body!"

"Am some of the staff too." He laughed and high fives his friend. It was so easy to pick up a girl when he was him. He was rich, handsome, a prince, hot, stunning, gorgeous, good in bed, pleased a lady, and he always could get a girl with promises of money or fortune or higher status in their career. He smiled at the thought of it.

"Mmm," he groaned.

"Remember Maika," Topher said.

"Mmm," he groaned any louder.

"Control yourself, Fiyero."

"I couldn't control myself around Maika," he stated.

"There's no one like her here, don't worry. The only thing we've got here is the new Oz ball table we're getting." He perked up.

"A new Oz ball table. Tell me, Topher. Are there any musicians in town?" Topher laughed, turning his back to unload a tray of freshly baked goods.

"We have one musician."

"What's his name?"

"Her name is Elphaba Thropp. She's the local librarian here. She's pretty introverted and quiet, but she's a good piano teacher for the children. She's got a little sister Nessarose Thropp, and she's the governor's daughter."

"The governor's daughter!?"

"Yes, why?"

"Topher, I just think I made my next million."

* * *

**Review! Favorite Lines! Thoughts! Anything!**


	2. Lessons

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm actually really excited about this. Enjoy this chapter, and please review. They make my day especially after school. I'm begging, but if it gets me reviews...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I don't own Les Mis. I don't own Phantom. I don't own Carousel. I don't own Cinderella. I don't own any musical. Sorry. :(**

* * *

Fiyero stood in front of a small crowd of people (he didn't know how he did it with these people).

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to get this Oz ball table, but you don't know how much danger it puts your children in."

"Danger?" He heard a mans gruff voice from the back of the crowd. He smiled and rubbed his palms together.

"Yes, danger. Now I like Oz ball as much as the other fellow, but we can't be having the young people being corrupt by this thing." He felt a object hit his side and he groaned.

"You don't know a thing Mr. Prince Charming."

"Oh, but I do." He walked over to a woman nearby. "I play Oz ball. It takes brains and math to play it correctly, but we can't have the children playing it. They'll spend all their time there, won't learn about life or nature or love or friendship. They'll just be addicted to a game." The woman stared at him with her eyes wide like saucers.

"How...how do you know this?" He held the woman's hands gently.

"Because I've seen it. I've seen the corruption of these little children. I'm telling you all that Oz ball table is trouble. You all got trouble in Munchkinland. Trouble with a T that rhymes with B which stands for ball." Now the crowd had started to become more frantic.

"But I was going to put my money in the Oz ball table," a man exclaimed!

"Me too!" Everything was working out at planned.

"Well, I think the kids need a activity that keeps them at the school. An activity that teaches trust, intelligence, loyalty, independence. I plan to start a band with your children. It's a much better use of your well earned money. I just need a...deposit, and we'll be set. I promise you that it's worth your dollars. I'm telling you that Oz ball table is trouble. A band is much better." The people mumbled in agreement with Fiyero's statement.

"My boy playing an instrument," said one. "I'd give you my life savings if you did that. It'd be a miracle." Fiyero smiled.

"So, do we have a deal? No Oz ball table, just a band." The crowd cheered loudly, and Topher (who was watching the scene) was waving at his friend. Perfect he, thought. May Munchkinland wouldn't be that bad. As he started walking through the crowd to the local hotel he had found a hour before something xpcaught his eyes. Someone caught his eye. Not because she was beautiful because she wasn't. She was green. Sickening mucus green. She must have the lowest self-esteem in all of Oz. Score. He ran his fingers through his hair before walking over to her. He could get her in his bed by sunset. He had seen her listening to his speech uninterested. He would show her. He grabbed his handkerchief from his shirt and held it out for her.

"Did you drop your-"

"No," she retorted staring at him annoyed. Oz, bad day I guess. Isn't every day a bad day when your green? Maybe she just needed to be...loosened up.

"Have we met-"

"Absolutely not!" She turned from him walking away.

"I'm not staying here long," he said blocking her from leaving. She stopped and stared at her gorgeous eyes.

"You aren't?" He shook his head. "Good!" Her blocked her from passing him, and he moved his finger to trail a pattern down her chest to her right nipple. She pushed him away and slapped him. He yelped softly and groaned when the door slammed in his face.

"What did I do?" Oz. She wouldn't be that ugly if she wasn't green. She would actually be quite sexy. She had a nice pair of breast, long legs, long raven hair, beautiful mocha eyes, enticing lips, and a model-like physique. She was...

"Mmmmmm," he groaned at the thought of the girl not green. "I'm going to get you. No matter what." He was determined to bed that girl, and at that point all he wanted was to have her naked skin pressed against his.

* * *

She pressed her back against the door and sighed, Oz, that man was so annoyingly, I won't ever see him again. She put down her bags and walked towards the Cosby's daughter, Lilla.

"Hello, Miss Thropp." She smiled at the girl.

"Hello,Lilla. Ready for your lesson?" The girl moved over to the piano in the corner already holding her music book in her small hands. The girl was around seven years old and had hazel colored hair. Elphaba didn't know why she favored the girl over the couple of other students she had,but she did. Lilla was optimistic and a real sweet girl. The girl nodded at her question, and was now staring at her, her eyes meeting hers.

"Elphaba, is that you?" Nessa's voice rang through the mansion. It had been quite peaceful since her father had died last year, and she and Nessa had...bonded.

"Yes, Nessa. Lilla, keep practicing. I'll be right back." The girl plunked the notes on the keyboard before missing the notes. Nessa wheeled into the room correcting the girl who smiled and continued the playing. Elphaba soon entered again with a couple bottles of water.

"Hello Nessa. Good job Lilla. You're doing just fine. How about we work on your finger exercises?" The girl nodded and opened the other smaller book that was next to her.

"Was the library opened last year during this time," Nessa asked? Elphaba nodded, her eyes still watching the Lilla's hands.

"A little slower child, and make sure your left hand doesn't collapse. See." She placed her own green hand on the piano, and the child copied her. "Good. See, you're getting better every day. Now make sure you don't speed up. You don't have to prove anything to me." Lilla beamed before starting the exercise in a different key.

"A man followed me home today, Nessa."

"What did he say," Nessa asked curiously?

"Nothing. I never let him get anywhere with me."

"Do you know his name?"

"No."

"Why didn't you wait to figure out what he wanted?" Elphaba changed her focus to Lilla who had switched keys.

"Don't speed up. I know what he wanted." Nessa folded her arms. Oz, her sister was so stubborn sometimes. She could at least give the man the time of day.

"What would that be," Nessa huffed.

"You would know if you read Emeraldson." Nessa groaned.

"You know I've never read that book."

"Neither has anyone else here. Your hand is collapsing Lilla. Be careful, and relax a bit, you look like your very tense. You're doing fine. I promise." Lilla let out a breath she was holding in.

"Fabala, you're always complaining about how the people won't read those books!" She turned to her sister.

"Nessa, it's my job to educate. Munchkinland, and the council gives my thought no consideration. It's because I'm green. Oz, they're so ignorant. They don't have to like me, they just have to give me a little credit with the books in the library." Nessa pursed her lips together.

"Well, maybe they would agree with you when you have a man."

"Not this again. You can open your lesson book Lilla. Why do you turn all of out conversations about getting married."

"I didn't change it. We were talking about the stranger that followed you home, weren't we?"

"Nessa, I have standards, and the men here don't see past my green skin. They don't. I just don't go trusting everyone."

"Well, maybe that's what you need to do. Trust." A spark flew through the green girls body. Trust? Maybe she could try trusting someone. Her knight.

* * *

**Review! Favorite Lines! What do you think of Fiyero's motives?**


	3. Goodnight My Someone

**Thanks for your reviews. They're so sweet. I love how you all think Fiyero is a jerk right now, and it will only get worse...I'm love writing the Fiyero that only thinks about sleeping with women and getting what he wants. Enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. If you think I do...look it up. That's what the internet is for.**

* * *

She smiled at the thought of her knight. She almost forgot where she was when she heard a grand chord ring through the piano. She turned to the girl stunned. Lilla's eyes staring at her green teacher.

"Well, if it isn't the best I've heard! Brava, Lilla!" The girl beamed and squirmed happily.

"Thank you Miss Thropp. Can I have something to drink, please?" Elphaba smiled. Oz, she loved Lilla. She was the optimistic personality to her somewhat pessimistic persona.

"May I you mean," she corrected. If there was anything Melena taught her, it was manners. It all can naturally along. Her grammar and writing had always been written well.

"May I have something to drink, please," Lilla asked?

"Of course dear. Just go into the kitchen. Nessa is probably in there." The girl got up and skipped to the kitchen. Elphaba chuckled. She was almost jealous of the little girl. She wished she could have just a moment to be naive like Lilla. She had been a slave to her father since she was four. He had teased her since she was born. Her mother tried to stop him, but he refused. He started hitting her when she was five. She frowned. Don't worry a about him. He can't hurt you now. She turned her left arm and traced the scares he had left on her. She heard a crash and smirked. Aalo. She peered through the hall to see the young boy falling to the ground. She would have helped him, but Nessa beat her there. Nessa absolutely adored Aalo. He was an eight year old orphan that Nessa had found in the alley while on one of her tours around the city. Nessa had taken him back to the mansion with her and Elphaba, and he'd stayed there ver since. It'd been a couple of years now. She smirked remembering the argument that Nessa had with her father to let him stay. Nessa cared about that boy more than anything.

"Aalo, I would like a hug, please."

"Yes ma'm," he whispered leaning towards Nessa. She smiled.

"Now go to Miss Elphaba," she said gently. The boy dragged her feet through the floor until he reached Elphaba and hugged her. He stared at the ground in front of Lilla. Lilla's tiny hands tangled together, and her stomach turned.

"Hi Aalo," Lilla said. Nessa rolled her chair near him.

"Aalo, please show your manners to Miss Cosby." Lilla grabbed her bag by the chair nearby and swung it over her shoulder.

"There's a party at my house on Sunday. Will you please come?" The boy stared at the ground not saying a word. "I would like it very much if you came, Aalo. Please." Her last words were more forced. She was begging him. She...she didn't know how she felt about Aalo she just...wanted him to come to the party.

"Aalo, Lilla asked you to a party," Nessa said. "Are you going or not?"

"No," he whispered.

"No what," Nessa asked, arms crossed?

"No, thank you."

"Say her name child." Lilla pressed a hand against Nessa's shoulder.

"My full name Miss Thropp is Lillasysis. Aalo can't say it because of his...speech impairment."

"It isn't a speech impairment. It's a lisp." She circled the boy smiling.

"Either way, he still won't say it."

"No, that you, Lillaithith."

"Lillasysis," she corrected. When she moved closer to the boy she realized he was crying.

"He's crying," Lilla stated. "He's always so upset over his lisp," she muttered. Elphaba walked into the room and looked at the girl.

"It's not just the lisp. It's the...never mind. He just doesn't talk much." She shrugged but looked up at Elphaba. She bent down towards the girl.

"Not even to you or your sister?" She shook her head.

"We have to be patient, Lilla"

"I am patient," she stated. "I always say goodnight to him on the evening star. I do it the very second I see it so it counts. 'Goodnight my Aalo. Sleep tight,' is what I say." The girl fell against Elphaba's thick hair and started to whimper softly. Elphaba stroked her back and hummed in her ear softly.

"Don't cry, Lilla. If it isn't Aalo, then there is someone else. I know it." She shook her head and looked up at Elphaba.

"Never! I'll just end up an old, lonely librarian like you!...Sorry." She laughed softly. A lonely librarian wasn't the worst thing she'd been called.

"It's fine Lilla."

"Can I-May I practice my cross-hand piece?" She nodded smiling. Lilla stood up and walked to the piano, positioning her hands. She wiped her tears before staring to play.

"Without a sweetheart Miss Elphaba, there is no one to say goodnight to."

"Just say goodnight to someone until there is someone, Lilla. Don't worry about that nonsense now." Lilla shrugged again.

"It's better than nothing."

"Yes, it is. Now practice your piece before it gets too late." She nodded and started plunking the notes as she had done earlier that day.

_"Goodnight, my someone. Goodnight, my love. Sleep tight my someone. Sleep tight my love. Our star is shining its brightest light. For goodnight, my love, goodnight,"_ Elphaba sang softly, walking to the window. She opened it letting the fresh air brush against her face. She looked up at the stars and smiled. _"Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams there be. Sweet dreams to carry you close to me. I wish they may, and I wish they might, now goodnight my someone, goodnight."_ She let out the hair pin she kept in her hair during her lessons. A bird chirped at her from a tree nearby, and she smiled and waved._ "True love can be whispered from heart to heart when lovers are parted they say, but I must depend on a wish and a star as long as my heart doesn't know who you are."_ She turned to Lilla who was packing her things and slipping on her shoes and her coat. _"Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams may be. Sweet dreams to carry you close to me."_ Lilla joined her by the window, and Elphaba wrapped her arms around the girl.

_"I wish they may, and I wish they might. Now goodnight my someone, goodnight. Goodnight. Goodnight." _Elphaba watched as the girl left the house, and she looked at the stars one last time. He's out there. She knew he was.

* * *

**Review! I love Lilla.**


	4. Festivities

**Keep Reviewing. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

"Elphie, this is so excitifying! I love Ozora!" The bubbly blonde was very excited for this years Ozora Festival. Things had been going her way for a while. After she met Nikkoe, her friend from school in the Gillikan, she had seemed to have hit the jackpot on everything. She got married, and now Nikkoe was a main official in Munchkinland. Elphaba never understood why she had moved to Munchkinland anyway. Glinda claimed it was because she wanted to be closer to her quote, "bestie." Elphaba chuckled at the thought. Now Glinda was prancing around the ground in her knew light pink dress and red shoes,

"Glinda, calm down. The Ozora Festival is every year for Oz sake." The blonde stretched to reach Elphaba's shoulders and looked at her.

"Elphie, you are so depressimifying."

"Depressimifying isn't a word, Glinda."

"You get the point. You're just depressed because you can't stop thinking about that man who followed you home yesterday." She blushed slightly and just played with her black frock. She couldn't stop thinking about that man. She was green for Oz sake! Why would anyone want to come anywhere close to the green girl, let alone talk to her? She was a virus. She spread pain to anyone that touched her.

"It's just the man...he was so...handsome. Princely almost, and he was talking to me. The green whore." Glinda gently punched the green girl and shook her head.

"Don't you dare call yourself a whore Elphaba Thropp. You are the smartiest, nicest, most caring, beautiful person I know, and I know a lot of people. I mean I am Glin-"

"da Uplands of the Upper Uplands," Elphaba finished. Glinda was going to say something, but Elphaba beat her. "Married to Nikkoe Shinnley, the one and only. The most amizifying man in Munchkinland." Glinda glared at the green girl.

"You'll understand love when you stop being so stubborn and let it come to you. Give the man a chance." Elphaba huffed and walked away.

"Hey," Glinda yelled, but Elphaba ignored her. Why did that man follow her? Why was he asking her questions he obviously knew answers to? She didn't know what to think. She was more than confused. She watched as Glinda pranced to the front of the crowd and led them in the Ozora Festival song. Oz, that girl loved the spotlight. She smiled. She loved her anyway. Nikkoe followed his wife, kissing her softly before turning to the crowd.

"Aren't we lucky...Aren't I lucky to have such and amazing, beautiful, kind, generous woman here who looks absolutely stunning." Glinda twirled before allowing Nikkoe to pull her into a kiss. The crowd cheered, and Nikkoe smiled against Glinda's lips.

"And now, due to a minor setback from our committee. Some of the girls from the Melena High School will be performing along with my beautiful wife."

"Oh stop," Glinda screeched. Elphaba smiled at the high school's name. Her father named the high school after her mother's death. At least he did something right. She moved to the piano and started playing as the girls came out dressed in long gowns. Glinda moved to the front of the crowd and looked at the crowd.

"I couldn't be happier. No, I couldn't be happier. Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit, unlike I anticipated. But I couldn't be happier. Simply, couldn't be happier. Well, not simply because getting your dreams, it's strange, but it seems a little well-complicated." The girls danced around her, and Elphaba smiled. "There's a kind of a sort of cost. There's a couple of things get lost. There are bridges you crossed you didn't even know you cross till' you cross." Glinda moved to her husband and kissed him softly. He pulled her to him and lifted her off the ground. She giggle, but she finished the song. "And if that joy, that thrill doesn't thrill like you think it will. Still, with this perfect finale, the cheers and the valley who. Who wouldn't be happier? So I couldn't be happier because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true. Well, isn't it? Happy is what happens when you dreams come true! Thank goodness!" The girls finished dancing, and the crowd cheered. Nikkoe set his wife down after pressing a small kiss against her cheek. Glinda's feet had just reached the ground, and she was bowing when she heard a loud firecracker, felt the heat and fainted. Elphaba ran to her side and waited until doctors, who thankfully were in the crowd, rushed to her assistance. Nikkoe stood in front of the crowd looking for the person that injured his wife.

"Who did this?" A girl from the performance shouted above the crowd noise,

"It was Boq, Mr. Shinnley! Boq!"

"Yes, Boq!"

"I didn't mean too sir. I'm very sorry," Boq said weakly. He had set off the firecracker to get Miss Glinda's attention not to hurt her. Oz, he was stupid. He was same age Glinda was, so why couldn't he just talk to her.

"My wife," Nikkoe said staring at Boq. "Will be fine. Her injuries weren't fatal. Please enjoy the day." He turned and walked away leaving the crowd to talk. Elphaba watched the stage from the piano and was shocked when she saw a man approach it.

"Munchkins! This firecracker situation clearly could've been prevented. You see why I'm worried about this damn Oz ball table?" Nikkoe followed Fiyero.

"What in Oz are you doing? We need the festivities to start."

"Nothing will start till' the Oz ball table is settled," said a bystander. Fiyero nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, we need to keep are kids pure. Keep them caring. Keep them away from this sin." The crowds reaction was mixed. The people who had heard Fiyero speak previously were on his side. Everyone else seemed...skeptical. Elphaba was part of the second group. She didn't realize the man on the stage was the man who had followed her. She only saw his back from the piano. She just sat watching him as he continued his speech.

"I'm Fiyero Tiggular and I'm here to create the Munchkinland Band. Get are kids not focussing on gambling but to focus on musicianship. Love. Compassionate feelings. I promise you I can make a musician out of any man. Promise. Wouldn't you love to see your little boy or girl carrying a trumpet? Wearing the gold uniforms? I know you do. I can see it in all of your eyes. Who knows, maybe they'll turn out to be the next famous player. A good old Sousa sort of fellow. Think about it. Seventy-six pretty trombones leading the parade." The crowds feelings had flipped and now most of them agreed with Fiyero. "So, what do you say?" Nikkoe looked skeptical and was about to say no when one of the men turned to him.

"Just get Fiyero's credentials, and then decide."

"Good idea sir. Thank you. Mister...Tiggular, do you have credentials?" Fiyero nearly choked. Credentials. They wanted his credentials.

"Credentials sir?"

"Yes, your achievements. The other bands you've worked with." He played with his hands nervously.

"Oh...I...Mmm. Tell me, Mr. Shinnley sing after me. Oz." Nikkoe looked doubtful but complied. "Good, you're a natural. Now, you over there! Repeat after me." He looked at the man before singing, "Oz," a little bit higher. The man sang the note, and Fiyero nodded. "Good! Now you, sing. Oz." Finally he turned to the last man. "Sing Oz like this." Fiyero demonstrated, and the man imitated his tone. "Now all of you sing together." The men did and were shocked at the sound.

"Sweet Oz," Nikkoe said. "Can we sing like that with any song?" Fiyero chuckled and nodded. "Men, come over here. We have music to work on." The men followed him leaving Fiyero in the clear. Credentials forgotten. Fiyero followed the girl. That girl. Wait! That was her. He followed her smugly. He was going to get what he wanted. It must be his lucky day. He licked his lips and stared at the green girls rear as she walked out.

"A delicious dessert," he murmured to himself before following her. He stopped in front of her causing her to huff. When she finally looked at his face she looked shocked, but she didn't say anything.

"Do you live alone?"

"No!"

"I've got room at my ho-"

"Mister Tiggular." Fiyero grabbed her hand and pressed a gentle kiss on it causing her to blush. Yes, he was going to win today. She already tasted good against his lips.

"Prince Tiggular," he stated.

"Prince of where? Prince of 'I deserve everything'?" He couldn't say the Vinkus. The Vinkus would be...she could trace him back. He thought for a moment before giving his response.

"Prince of Golokin. It's a small country outside of the Vinkus. Prince of 05 Oz years." She snorted. Her arms crossed in front of her.

"If that was true, which I highly doubt, why on earth would you follow me. The ugly green girl." He pulled her close to him, his breath tickling her ear.

"I happen to love green," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her cheek. She shivered softly but didn't move. He was about to kiss her again when she turned to him.

"Very nice, Princey. I'm not like Miss Glinda. I'm not as easily led. Don't play those games with me. I happen to have a shelf of books that tell me everything I need to know on your kind." She walked away from him, and his eyes conveniently moved to her backside.

"Nice butt!" He laughed as she slammed the door.

"Damn," he groaned. He smirked though because now he wanted her even more. "There's an bed waiting for you," he said licking his lips. He couldn't wait to take this girl. She would be so vulnerable to him. He laughed again before making it a mission to sleep with the ugly, repulsive green girl.

* * *

**Review! How do you feel about Fiyero this chapter? **


	5. The Librarian

**I love how all of you find Fiyero to be detestable. He isn't much better this chapter. Thanks to everyone who never reviewed before on this story! I loved reading them after a tiring week of school.**

**Guest: I'm going to put some Gloq in this, but not enough to the point where Glinda is cheating...**

**Elphabalover101: Fiyero is a jerk...at the moment.**

**Doglover645: Fiyero is being...Fiyero. I love writing the sexist Fiyero. It's very fun.**

**Spitwarrior27: Yes, he is.**

**LillyFae: Your review made me laugh. He's a jerk and yet, you still want to love him. It's annoying.**

**Emma: You want to not like him because he's...being an idiot, but you can't because he's Fiyero. Your English is very good.**

**Get ready for some more of Fiyero.**

**Disclaimer: You really think I own Wicked? That's funny.**

* * *

Fiyero was looking at the closed library door when Topher ran into him.

"Fiyero! Dude! Did you convince the music director on you expertise in...music directing?" He smirked and gently punched Tophers arm. He remembered his conversation with the music director. Oz, he was such a good con artist.

"Of course! She was eating everything I fed her. Women are so easy."

"You're telling me. You did a mighty fine job earlier today. I even was believing you were gonna teach are folks some music. You're quite the man, Fiyero Tiggular." He nodded.

"Yep. I'm gonna enjoy my four weeks here." Topher looked alarmed and stared at Fiyero.

"Four weeks! Fiyero, instruments take only ten days to get here." He nodded, turning his head to look at the library door.

"I know, but it takes more weeks for uniforms and music books to get in."

"Fiyero, I know you're good, but you can't pull off being a music professor for four weeks! You can't tell one damn note from another," he stated.

"I have this knew...Prince Fiyero Tiggular methods. Notes don't matter a bit as long as you sound like you mean it."

"People want music in four-"

"They won't care. They'll be so excited their little boy or girl has and instrument that they won't mind if they can play it. Now...I'm going to go get me a slice of some," he paused and licked his lips. "Delicious pie. Mmmm. I've been...longing for a certain little whore."

"Oh, I could set you up with-"

"No, I know exactly who I want to touch and kiss. Lick. I don't want a sweet, petite little teacher or something. Can't have someone that I don't have to work for. I want that librarian girl. El- Elphaba Thropp. The ugly little whore of a girl that I want to...fill in the blank." Topher laughed, and Fiyero continued. "She's the sadder but the wiser girl, and I want to get to know her bad girl side. Her inner seductress. Although, it seems like she's doing that job very well right now." Topher chuckled before slowly walking away. Fiyero was about to walk into the library when a pack of girls, including Glinda stopped him.

"Oh, Prince Tiggular! Prince Tiggular. We are so glad you are here! The children are going to be so happy! I'm Miss Tamara Conyo. The piano girl." He nodded.

"I'm Debborina!"

"The children are going to be so happy," Tamara cried. "Isn't this exciting Miss Glinda?" Glinda nodded softly.

"Yes, this all is quite exciting, but I know my husband will want to get some background on you Mr. Tiggular. He'll want to investigate. Naturally, I agree with him, but this is quite excitimifying, I suppose." Fiyero nodded and held out his hand to the blonde. He resisted his urge to lick his lips. I'd love to eat her after the green wrench. Her husband could let me...borrow her for a night...or five. His eyes naturally moved to stare at the blondes chest, and he had to force himself to stare into her eyes. Mr. Shinnley is a very...luck man. He let out a soft groan before nodding.

"Of course Miss Upland, I-wait! Do that again!" The blonde looked confused and twisted her eyebrow. She turned to the group of girls around her. "Your foot. How you raised it. Such elegance. Such technique and beauty. Miss Upland, have you considered being a ballet dancer because your foot is quite exquisite." She blushed and twirled her hair with her finger.

"Oh, Mr. Tiggular. You're too kind." He grabbed her hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss against it. Time to make his move.

"You must be the head dancer for the dance squad to go with the band. Oh please! It would be amazing." The girls around Glinda started bouncing up and down.

"Oh, you have to do it Glinda! Please." Glinda looked at Fiyero who gave her his famous puppy dog eyes and she caved.

"Every move you make is like an angle dancing on the clouds, Miss Upland. Say yes." Glinda stepped foreword and fluttered her eyelids gently.

"Glinda Upland, Dancing like a princess. I...well...dancing!"

"You accept then?" Glinda jumped up in down.

"Yes!" He smirked, glancing at the library once more.

"Now the librarian. The pianist. Miss Elphaba Thropp right? The librarian?" The two girls gasped, and Glinda played along. Elphaba was...Elphaba, and they could be friends just not...not in the public eye.

"Oh, Mr. Tiggular," Tamara started. "Miss Thropp isn't the best woman to help you with this band. She advocated the naughty books. It wouldn't be good for the children." Fiyero felt his breath hitch. A smirk appeared on his face. Naughty books? Dirty books? He liked he sound of that. He felt the blood rush to his lower regions and allowed all the images flow through his mind. Oz, he couldn't wait to get this girl. It would be worth everything he had to touch her breast. Her butt. Her...mmmm."

"Naughty books?"

"Hose books in the back of the shelves. The romance section. A woman ain't suppose to read those books. Especially the ones that have...feminism in them." Debborina took a pause before she said feminism, and Fiyero's smirk faded. That was what Munchkins considered dirty. Obviously they hadn't been to the Vinkus. The books they're talking about would be the books a teen would read in the Vinkus.

"It gets worst," Glinda added.

"I'll tell!"

"No me-"

"Girls!" Glinda yelled at the two, and they looked at the ground. "I'll tell. She use to see a man in the town. Peter Laspy."

"But there's a Peter Park. Peter Museum. Peter Museum. Peter School, and there's a Peter Laspy." Fiyero paused. "He gave Munchkinland the library right?"

"Well, he gave Munchkinland the library," Tamara started.

"But he left all the books to her," Debborina exclaimed exasperated. "She always went over to his house. I think she may have even stayed overnight a few times. She's a cold hearted woman, who does anything to get what she wants including sleep with Peter."

"The whore," Tamara muttered. Just then Nikkoe entered the room with the men from the earlier festival.

"Mr. Tiggular we need your credentials." He nodded.

"Of course you do. They're at my hotel. Just come with me." He smirked and glanced at the women near him. "Goodnight ladies," he sang softly. The quartet echoed softly, and Fiyero conducted them for a few bars before he pushed open the large library doors and snuck inside. That was a close call. He found the green whore stamping out books at her desk, and he walked by her. Finally, he would get what he wanted. He grabbed his bag and placed it on the stamper startling her.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I know everything, and I don't care."

"Don't you ever call me sweetheart, and what in the name of Oz are you talking about," she asked coldly?

"We all make mistakes. Don't worry."

"What-?"

"Don't apologize. I'll only be in Munchkinland for a minute." Elphaba turned her head to look at him.

"Just pick out a book and leave, Princey." He wrapped his arms around her waist, she tried to shrug him off, but he held onto her firmly.

"I already have."

"Well what do you want to check out?" She searched the table for a book, and he chuckled. His hands moved to touch her soft breast, and he pressed his palms against them softly. She kicked him violently causing him to move his body off of her.

"The librarian," he yelled.

"Shhh," she whispered.

"Elphaba, I want you so badly I'm madly in love with you. So madly in love, and I need you to trust me and touch me, and let me touch you. Please. Miss Thropp, I love you so much, and I need you so badly. I need to wake up beside, my arms touching your skin. Please." Elphaba stood up to walk away when Fiyero pulled her to him and kissed her gently. When he pulled away she was left in shock, and Fiyero popped a marshmallow into her mouth. He watched as she cringed at him and moved to slap him. He ducked, and the slap was received by Boq. He laughed before whispering in her ear, "I meant what I said about your butt."

"Go," she yelled! He just smirked. He turned but said one more thing.

"I like feisty girls in my bed."

* * *

**Review! Oh, Fiyero...I'm excited for what you have to say about him this chapter. I've had a terrible day, so please make me smile.**


	6. Knights in Shiny Armor

**Fiyero isn't as...perverted in this chapter. There's more Elphaba hating him. Thank you for your reviews. This story is so much fun to write! Review and Enjoy!**

**LillyFae: Fiyero will slowly become more attractive personality wise.**

**Doglover645: I find Fiyero's slaking attitude very funny. He doesn't do as much stalking in this chapter...**

**Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed this.**

**Elphabalover101: We all know that Elphaba isn't, and never was a whore.**

**Disclaimer: How do I out this...Nope. Nota. Definitely Not. Do you need anything else?**

* * *

Over the next few days Fiyero and Boq (his new companion) had begun to collect the people's money with hopes that their little boy or girl would be playing a bright, shiny instrument in four weeks. After another close call with Mr. Shinnley he had been extra careful.. Today, he decided to stop by at the biggest house in Munchkinland. The Thropp Mansion..

"Miss Nessarose, your boy seems to have the perfect facial muscles to play the cornet. That chin. Those lips. Oz, I'm sure he'd be a virtuoso. He'd be a music genius. Really! You must sign here. This boy will be spectacular!" Nessarose grabbed the paper and signed rapidly. Aalo, who was standing behind Nessrose, looked at the paper in awe. "That is great. I'll need a ten dollar fee. Nothing more till' the first band practice." Aalo's eyes opened wide, and Nessa stroked his face gently.

"Aalo, don't worry about the money, sweetheart. We're rich. I'm the governor, and I think this may be the the thing you need to be happier. If not, then that's fine. Okay." The boy nodded gently and clung to the older woman's arm.

"I'll need his measurements, if that's okay Miss Thropp, for his uniform." This time it was Nessa's eyes that widened.

"His uniform," she exclaimed! Aalo tried to hide the grin that started to plaster on his face. He stumbled backwards onto the ground, and Nessarose gasp. "Oh, Aalo! Be careful, child. Are you okay?" Fiyero reached out his hand to the boy, and he started ran away. Fiyero looked confused and stopped the boy.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said gently patting the boys back. He then turned to Nessarose. "Yes, his uniform, and you don't have to pay until they come in four weeks from now. It will allow him to become more excited. I promise it will be everything you imagined." He smiled at the boy, and Aalo opened his mouth and gaped at Fiyero.

"Will...will it ha...have a"

"A stripe? Yes. I promise everything you want in a uniform I will get for you." Aalo's eyes widened, and he ran away. Fiyero glanced away at him. "Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to scare the boy."

"Oh no. I'm sorry Mr. Tiggular, but Aalo is quite shy. He can barely say only four words a day to me and my sister. Maybe if he plays an instrument it will give him some confidence. If anyone can give him that, I'm sure it's you. Out of crowds I'd find you to be more royalty than a business man. Where are you from?" Fiyero smiled and spoke.

"Born and raised in the Golokin. Outside of the Vinkus."

"That's what I thought. Where did you say you were from again?"

"The Golokin. I'm the Prince if O5 Oz years." He noticed the green librarian step out the door to the porch they were on, and he smirked. "Hello Miss Thropp." Elphaba stiffened but acted kindly to the man that she had proclaimed assaulted yesterday.

"Hello, Princey." Fiyero walked over to Elphaba who backed up until she hit the door and he grinned.

"I thought I would have gotten to see you the other day, but I never had the chance. I guess I never connected the family connection between you and Miss Nessarose. I gue-"

"Elphaba! He wants to put our Aalo in the band!" Elphaba glared at Fiyero.

"We. Are. Not. Interested. Nessa," she said between gritted teeth. Nessa frowned and rolled towards her sister, grabbing her Emerald hands in hers.

"But Mr. Tiggular could make him a great musician he has our facial structure. Isn't it amazing how a child who's not biologically mine still have my fac-"

"We. Are. Not. Interested." Fiyero frowned.

"What about your husband. I'm sure he's a nice guy. I'd love to interview him."

"Princey, my personal affairs have nothing to do with you. Have you been bursting into everybody else's houses? It's obnoxious. Now go! We're not interested in your services." Nessa gently slapped her sisters arms.

"Elphaba!"

Fiyero moved his lips towards her throat causing her to shiver. He pressed a gentle kiss there, and she pushed him off of her. He grinned before walking closer to her so their bodies were almost touching.

"Not ANY of my services?" He winked at her, and she punched his shoulder causing him to grimace. "The votes one to one. How about we let the boys father decide-"

"The boys doesn't have a father," Elphaba screamed at him. "Okay, now leave before I have the security escort you out. I am the governor's sister and assistance." Nessa grabbed her sister' shoulder.

"We will do no such thing Mr. Tiggular."

"I'm sorry about the boy's father, but that's a good reason why he should join the band. It will give him a since of union. A since of community and feel like he's part of something.-"

"The boy doesn't know what happened to his father. None of us do! Now if you'd like to go and tell him exactly what happened to his father then go ahead. He's been worrying him ever since we found him. As for your idiotic little musical tricks, go be a magician because I'm not buying your piece of-"

"Elphaba," Nessa stopped her! Elphaba exhaled her breath and sighed.

"Musical tricks, Miss Thropp."

"Go," she yelled at him a blast of her magic hitting his back. She smirked at the look of shock on his face. "Oh...I'm a witch by the way. People here prefer to call me the Wicked Witch of the West. Don't know why. I guess they like how it sounds." With that Elphaba walked out slamming the door in Fiyero's face.

"I have a feeling she likes me." Nessarose chuckled.

"Aalo. His measurements. His sleeves are 21, waist 16, crouch 12.5-"

"That's all I need Miss Thropp."

"Fiyero, please excuse my sister. She can be like this to people, although I've never seen her like this before. She's really not that-" Fiyero stopped her.

"It's fine. I'm sure she is just as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside, and she is quite stunning. Goodbye Miss Nessarose." Fiyero left the mansion happily thinking about the green girl. The thought of bedding her was becoming more and more arousing to him.

Elphaba opened the door.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, but I hope he'll be back. Come on Fabala. Think about your future. A prince. He's a prince." Elphaba sighed.

"Nessa, a girls future doesn't depend on a man to marry. It doesn't matter if he's a prince or not. Aalo," she called. "I know you're out there. Please come and see me." Aalo shyly walked up the steps, and Elphaba bent down near him. "Go to the library, and ask Miss Prayser to give you a book I set aside. It's the Golikin State Journal and Book of Princes. It's a big black book with a green spine." Aalo looked at the ground.

"Do I have too." She nodded.

"You won't have to talk to anyone, sweetheart. Just give her this note, and she'll give you the book. Okay?" He nodded, took the note and started walking towards the library. "Thank you!" Nessarose stared at her sister.

"Why do you need that book? I know you like reading, but why that one?" Elphaba smirked and folded her arms.

"Because it may show that Mr. Tiggular is a big liar. I have a theory that he isn't as...talented as everyone thinks."

"What sort of white knight are you looking for Elphaba."

"Not any of the men here, and not a knight that's going to come and rescue me." She smiled gently letting her imagination run wild. "My white knight, not a Lancelot nor an angel with wings. Just someone who'll love me. Who's not afraid of a few nice things. My white knight, what my heart would say if it only knew how. Please, dear Ozma. Show me how. " Elphaba hummed gently, thinking of her perfect man. Her white knight, and Nessarose watched her.

Nessa smiled, but somehow thought that her sister had already met her white knight.

* * *

**Review! What do you think of Elphaba being a little harsh to Fiyero?**


	7. Dancing

**Fiyero is slowly going to be less...obnoxious. Thanks for your reviews. Enjoy!**

**Guest: Fiyero could use a good shaming.**

**Elphabalover101: He's a jerk, but...I can't defend this.**

**Doglover645: She did have good reason for her actions. Fiyero's trying...sort of.**

**LillyFae: Elphaba definitely has a right to be suspicious. I love Lilla and Aalo. They make me feel happy.**

**Disclaimer: Ah No? I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

The next morning Elphaba walked to the Shinnley household carrying the think book from the library. Boq had gone to the house before her in a desperate attempt to woo Miss Upland.

"Miss Glinda! Miss Glinda!" Glinda almost screamed.

"Boq! What are you doing here? My husband will kill you if he sees you." He motioned for her to come down the steps, but she refused. "I want you to meet me at the river tonight. Please."

"Boq, my husba-"

"Please." She looked at the ground and smiled.

"I'll think about it." She turned around to see Nikkoe walking towards her. "My husbands coming. Go!" She shooed him off and smiled as Elphaba approached the porch.

"Good morning, Elphie," Glinda squealed when she saw Elphaba. Nikkoe greeted her as well smiling at her,

"Mr. Shinnley, I've found something quite interesting in this book about our Prince Fiyero Tiggular," she stated with a smirk. Time to get the jerk out of Munchkinland once and for all.

"Miss Thropp, I already know that Mr. Tiggular is the Golokin Prince of 05. That's all he ever tell me." Elphaba's smirk widened.

"Well, if you would just read this page here then I'm sure it will clear a lot of things up." She handed the book to Nikkoe who was about to open the book when they heard a carriage horn. Glinda screamed.

"It's the delivery man. He always is bringing jewels and clothing. Maybe he'll bring the instruments that Mr. Tiggular was talking about!" The three watched the carriage as it moved threw a gathering crowd. Elphaba was shocked. It couldn't actually be band instruments. There was no way that prince was telling the truth about the band instruments. She jumped off the Shinnley's porch and ran threw the crowd to see Aalo.

"Aalo," she cried running until she was next to the boy. He pointed at the carriage happily.

"It's the band inthtrumenth!" Elphaba's eyes widened. She looked up into the carriage to see Fiyero on the carriage smiling. He jumped off the carriage and walked to Elphaba and Aalo. She glared at him and was prepared to hurt him with her magic when he kneeled down to Aalo and handed him a cornet.

"My cornet. My cornet. Ith gold. Thank you Prince Tiggular." Aalo was beaming, his hands tracing the metal of the cornet. Fiyero looked back up at Elphaba, and she smiled softly at him. He returned the smile. He then returned to the wagon and spoke to the crowd.

"Everyone will get an instrument in due time. Just wait at your houses, and I promise you'll get them." Elphaba stared at Aalo who grabbed the sleeve of her dress.

"Elphaba! Thithter! Look! Ith the moth beautiful tholid gold you've ever seen. Mr. Tiggular Ith amazing. I with I could thank him again. I never thought I have thomething like thith!" Nikkoe walked down the steps of his house, and Elphaba's eyes stared at the book she had given him. He turned to Fiyero and spoke.

"You one this round Mr. Tiggular, but I need to hear some music soon." Elphaba stood up, and Nikkoe spoke to her. "Miss Elphaba, about this book-" Elphaba grabbed the book from his hands and ripped the page out of it.

"Nikkoe, come on! We have to leave for a lunch."

"I'm coming dear! Miss Elphaba, the book." She handed him back the book and watched as he walked away. She then turned to Fiyero who walked over to her and gently took her hand in his.

"The music committee. We're meeting next week, and it would be a pleasure to have you on it." He stared into her brown eyes and smiled. A genuine smile because at that moment he realized how pretty the green really was. She wasn't exotic. She was stunning especially when her eyes stared into his with such...gratefulness.

"I'm sorry for the magic yesterday, Mr. Tiggular," she whispered shyly. He rubbed her hands with his thumbs and gently moved the strands of hair away from her face.

"I found it interesting. I hope the boy likes the cornet," he said staring at Aalo. Elphaba smiled.

"Thank you. I've never seen him like this. Thank you." He smiled.

"There's blame to share. I just hope you can come to the committee meeting." She smiled at him before watching him release her hands and walk away. She turned her attention to Aalo and watched him as he pressed the metal against his lips.

* * *

The next week, Elphaba had made her decision. She was going to the committee meeting. When she walked through the doors Fiyero smiled at her and took her bag as she sat down.

"I'm glad you came," he whispered. Since the other week he didn't know what changed in him. When there hands met he felt something. He had touched before but this time... He still wanted to bed her, but he wanted to know her. He wanted her to...he wanted to make her proud of him and not be such a...such a jerk. Glinda was in the middle instructing the ladies on dancing, and Elphaba had moved to the piano.

"Lovely ladies. Turn. Beautiful. Lovely. A fountain. Great job. I predict that our dance will be the highlight of the ice cream social. Take a break, and we'll run through it again." Glinda waved to Elphaba who waved back.

"Elphie! This is so excitifying." She chuckled. "Mr. Tiggular seems to have his eye on you." Elphaba snorted.

"That's false, Glinda. Why would he want me. I'm an ugly green whore. At least that's what everyone says about me." Glinda hit her softly.

"Well, it's not true. You're beautiful, and there is nothing about you that makes you a whore."

"Everyone thinks there is after Peter died."

"But we both know it's not true. You never slept with Peter to get the library books." She nodded. "Just be open minded, Elphie" She smiled and nodded. Glinda pranced off leaving Elphaba to ponder Glinda's messed up theory.

"Okay," Glinda started. "Everyone get ready with the quartet. Remember ladies, always look at the crowd." The quartet started smiling and started singing with the women dancing behind them. They heard a bang on the door and everyone looked.

"If we go in now Fiyero will behead me," Topher yelled to the crowd in front of him.

"Topher, we are required five more minutes," Glinda stated.

"You hold them back for five more minutes." The crowd bursted threw the door into the room causing everyone else to leave except Elphaba. She stayed and watched the crowd and Topher.

"You're going to love the new steps Mr. Tiggular taught us," one kid yelled.

"Well, what exactly will it be," Topher asked?

"Dancing Through Life," one yelled. Topher laughed.

"Fine." He started the song and the crowd mimicked him, singing and dancing. Elphaba watched in amazement. Fiyero couldn't possibly taught them that.

"May eye?" She jumped startled and saw Fiyero holding his hand onto her. She felt a child's hand on her back, and they pushed her into Fiyero's arms. Reluctantly, Elphaba danced with Fiyero.

"Your quite good at this," he said as they were dancing.

"I don't dance, Mr. Tiggular."

"It doesn't look like that." He smiled at her and twirled her around. Once they finished Elphaba collapsed against his chest, and he smiled. Boq had grabbed Glinda towards him, who had walked back into the room, and she danced happily with iIm.

"Glinda!" She screamed as her husband came behind them and pulled Boq off of her.

"I was just dancing-"

"I refuse to let you dance with this street rat."

"I ain't afraid sir," Boq said. "I just wanted one dance, and there isn't anything wrong with that."

"Leave. I don't want you here in this bui-"

"You can't make me leave."

"Oh really."

"Nikkoe," Elphaba started. "If I can make you understand-"

"Well you can't, and I've read hat that book you gave me, and there is nothing in it that proves anything. Don't you say a word Glinda. Keep your trap shut. I'll handle your punishment later, Miss Thropp." Fiyero spoke next.

"I'm really voting on Boq. He's got quite a lot of confidence, and I know he could do it." Nikkoe stared at Fiyero before turning to his men.

"Men, get Mr. Tiggulars credentials. I want them tonight. Don't let him get out of sight." With that the walked out of the room and slammed the door. Elphaba looked at Fiyero who looked worried.

"Nikkoe was acting very childish then. Don't worry. I think that was very big of you to stand up to Boq."

"That was nothing," he said, and he meant it. He just said what he thought. He didn't mean to sound big.

"Yes it was."

"It wasn't anything, Miss Thropp. I...I need a recommendation, and I guess a recommendation from a music teacher like you are would work. I couldn't ask you to do that though."

"Yes you could."

"You will?"

"I'd be glad to, Mr. Tiggular. After what you did to help Aalo, I owe you this. But he never touches the cornet. He says you told him if he thinks about it, then he can play it."

"Well, Miss Thropp, I could discuss this with you. When can I call?"

"Any day, Fiyero." He smiled. Part of his brain thought about this being his chance to bed the green girl, but the other part wanted to just see her. Just touch her and talk to her. She's...amazing. Just then the woman from the dance walked in towards Elphaba.

"Miss Thropp, you must join our dance committee! You were so great dancing with Mr. Tiggular."

"You dance like a fairy princess, and Fiyero told us to read those books you talked about. We loved them so much!" Elphaba smiled before glancing at Fiyero who smiled at her.

"I..yes. If you would like." The ladies cheered, and once everyone left Elphaba looked at Fiyero.

"Thank you. Maybe they won't call me the ugly green whore anymore." He bit his tongue.

"They call you that?" She nodded, grabbed her bag and walk out. "Wait," he yelled. She turned to him. "You're stunning." She smiled before closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Review! What do you think of the hints of Fiyeraba?**


	8. Guilt, Truths and Old Enemies

**I love your reviews! This isn't very fluffy, but it's...it's okay.**

**Guest (Emy): Fiyero is getting better.**

**LillyFae: This has...some Fiyeraba...sort of.**

**Guest: He is being less annoying.**

**Doglover645: See if your senses are still good after this chapter.**

**Bambafan: Exactly**

**Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNWICKED. Got it? Good!**

* * *

"Oz," he murmured. He had just escaped another close call for his recommendations. He...he...now it didn't matter about scamming the people. He'd do all this for free, but he couldn't let the people kick him out. Not before he...Oz, this was all new to him. He...he didn't love her. He didn't think he did. He just...he wanted her to trust him and want him. Oh, why would she? You touched her body, made the most horrendous comments and...he walked to his bed and punched the pillow.

"Oz," he screamed! "You're such a jerk. Why did you do that? Why did you say those things? Your father taught you how to treat women and saying the things you said is not how! I'm so sorry," he said. He whispered his last words and fell against his bed.

"I'll try to be someone you'd be proud of, dad. I promise." He hadn't returned to the Vinkus in three years when he started his scam. They wouldn't want him back. Not after knowing where he is now. He felt guilty. So guilty. He'd let down everyone. His teachers, parents, and more importantly, Her.

* * *

"Nessa, I'm home," Elphaba cried as she ran threw the door. Nessa greeted her, and Elphaba pulled a chair to sit at. She was beaming at her sister who glared at her confused.

"What happened to you, Fabala." Elphaba threw her hands in the air.

"I don't know. I...Mr. Tiggular." Nessa smirked at her sister and folded her arms.

"See what I said about Mr. Tiggular. He isn't as bad as you thought he was. Now is he." Elphaba shook her head.

"He's a sexist, liar and pig, but it seems like he's trying now. He hasn't inappropriately touched me since...since the instruments came in. I...ug...I shouldn't find him attractive, but I do." Nessa looked into her sisters eyes. Elphaba had never been confused before.

"Just tell him, and stop arguing with yourself. Will you ever tell him? Just open your stubborn mouth and let it fall out."

"Nessa, I can't do that-"

"If he comes around again I want you to tell him." Elphaba glared at her sister.

"Tell him?"

"You can give him a ladylike hint." She rolled her eyes, and Aalo came running through the door with a jar of worms. Elphaba turned her gaze to the boy, and he ran over to Nessa.

"Aalo, where have you been?"

"I was fithing with Fiyero," he exclaimed exciting. Elphaba's breath hitched.

"You mean Mr. Tiggular," she croaked out causing a small chuckle from Nessa earning her a eye glare from the green girl.

"Yethhh, and I thill have thome worms left." Elphaba laughed.

"Did you have a good time," she asked half heartedly? She was trying to keep her focus on Aalo, but her mind kept drifting to the prince.

"Yethhh, he told me all about hith home town in the Vinkun, and how he'd take me there thomeday. He even taught me a thongg that hath no eththeth." As Aalo started to sing Elphaba's mind wandered to the dance committee earlier. Why was she attracted to him? Why? She sighed and smiled at Aalo once he finished his song. He smiled at Elphaba before running off.

"I'm going to see Lilla and show her my live frog." He hummed loudly as he excited he door leaving the sisters to smile at each other. Nessa started wheeling her way to the kitchen, but Elphaba stopped her.

"Leave the dishes, Nessa. I'll do them." Nessa looked at Elphaba.

"You have to change for the meeting later, don't you?"

"I'll have time, Nessa." Elphaba started her way into the kitchen and grabbed a dish to wash. The hot water warming her skin. Nessa left to the upper part of the house leaving Elphaba to explore her thoughts. She heard footsteps and turned to see a man dressed in a suit and tie staring at her.

"Does Mr. Shinnley live nearby?"

"He lives on the opposite side of town. The east side. This is the west." The man, Avaric, groaned before taking off his hat and setting down on the Thropp's kitchen counter.

"Oh great." He glanced at the piano and smirked. "You just be the local piano teacher. That means you know about the Tiggular fellow." She paused before turning at the man.

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that fellow anymore. I found some...information on him. That's why I'm searching for Shinnley. I'm just passing by. This transport makes a fifteen minute stop." He looked up in down at Elphaba's body and pursed his lips together. "Wish it was twenty. Then I could spend a few extra minutes with you."

"Who are you," she asked nervously? She hadn't ever felt this nervous about being raped before. The tone of the man's voice made her cautious about him. Even Mr. Tiggular didn't make her nervous. In fact, he didn't make her nervous at all. He just irritated her...at first. The man walked towards her and held out his hand. She refused it and walked passed him.

"I'm Avaric Tenmeadows. Right now I'm trying to protect the good will of Munchkinland from the little swindler."

"Mr. Tenmeadows, you're making a mistake," she said. He laughed wickedly.

"A mistake. That man spoiled Gilikan for me when I went there, and he isn't going to mess up Munchkinland. What type of music teacher are you? He isn't know Prin-"

"I know all about that. Band leaders use the term Prince sometimes. It's a harmless deception. Mr. Tiggular is a fine man and scholar-" Avaric stopped her.

"Have you heard a single note he's played? A good director." She swallowed.

"No, but-"

"But nothing. He's never formed a band in his life, and he never will." She snook her head. Tears welling at the form of her eyes. Stop, Elphaba. You don't cry. You're not suppose to.

"Just listen to me for one minute-"

"I'd like to. I really would get to know you really well, but I have to make the train to deliver my message to Mr. Shinnley. Bye gorgeous. See you next time. Hopefully with less clothes on." He turned, but she blocked him.

"You'll never make that train. You'll have to go to the crossing."

"No, I have to leave the word with Mr. Shinnley, and you don't seem like the person to leave it with. She bit her lips and jumped in front of him again.

"But, Mr. Tenmeadows - Avaric - you don't know me well." She bit her lip and moved her own hands down her body, lifting the hem of her dress to expose her legs. Avaric licked his lips and moaned softly.

"Is that a," he walked towards her, his hands touching her waist, "an invitation?" Her mind took over, and she shook her head.

"No! I just met you and...not like that. I'm sorry." He nodded.

"That's fine. I'd need more time anyway."

"As well as I'd like to-" He turned around.

"No trouble Miss."

"I've just never...never met anyone like you."

"There aren't many like me...I need to catch that train Miss. I'll see you. I have to leave word about that Tiggular man."

"Leave word with me," she said scrambling to stop him!

"I don't trust you. Not the way you've been acting. How do I know you'd deliver them?"

"Try me," she said. He reached into his bag, and Elphaba pressed her lips against his in a long and passionate kiss. She held him onto her, and he moved his hands to her waist. As she heard the trains whistle she released him and pointed.

"There's your train. Go run!" She used her sleeve to wipe her lips. His lips were rough and cold, nothing like how she'd imagined kissing-Oh, shut up Elphaba.

"You double-dealing little-," he groaned and stomped towards her. "Who do you think you're protecting? That guy who has a girl in every single city in the Gilikin, and he's slept with everyone. He's seduced them slept with them and promises them they're the only one when he's got one in another girl right next door! That 102 girls for 102 cities Miss, and he also has his little extras like you to woo. You haven't heard the last of me Miss. Now your Prince Charming doesn't look that good anymore." He slammed the door and walked out. Elphaba stumbled back into her chair and gave up. Just cry. Don't hold it in. She let her tears flow from her face. She was stunned. Who knew how many other ladies Fiyero had, and she was stupid enough to think that he actually had feeling for the ugly green whore. The Wicked Witch of the West. Of course he didn't really want her. No one did. She wiped her tears away as Nessa wheeled herself into the room.

"Fabala, who was that man you were-" Nessa never finished her sentence because the next thing they both saw was a shadow.

It was Prince Fiyero Tiggular.

* * *

**Review! What do you think of Fiyero's change of heart, Elphaba standing up for him, and our good friend Avaric? **


	9. Believe

**This chapter has more fluffiness so yay. Thanks for the reviews.**

**LillyFae: I agree, there are more ways to keep a man's attention then using physical appearance. At least she was attempting to protect Fiyero. Love changes everything...Oh, Avaric is an idiot too.**

**Doglover645: Much Fiyeraba in this chapter. Your senses are very good.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Thank you for reading my story! Here's your update, so now you must Update your stories especially Beauty and the Beast. Avaric is...Avaric.**

**Guest: It's weird how after one chapter Avaric made Fiyero seem...not as bad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. There's nothing else to say.**

* * *

"Prince Tiggular," Nessa spoke allowing Fiyero to walk into the door of the mansion. Elphaba followed silently still unsure of what to say; how to feel. Had he heard the man? She gulped. She gulped. Had he seen the kiss? Oh, why should you care? He has plenty of other girls to replace you with, and you know that's the truth.

"Good evening Miss Nessarose. Nice to see you Miss Elphaba." He smiled at her softly. One part of his body wanting to grab her towards him and kiss her, his hands roaming around her body, but the other part of his body told him to be a gentleman. Be polite. Don't be a jerk. Don't act the way you have all through your life because you can get away with it. Actually try for once to be a noble man. He kept his hands in his coat pocket and just smiled at Elphaba.

"You and Elphaba can sit in this room. It should be vacant for a while. It usually is." Fiyero nodded. Elphaba stood mute next to him. He opened the room and motioned for her to walk in.

"Shall we sit?" She looked at him blankly as if in a trance. He doesn't know. He didn't hear it. He didn't see anything. One part of her felt relieved, but the other felt guilty. You have to tell him what happened. You have to tell him what you did; what you heard.

"Well, I..I-" He noticed the look of uncertainty in her voice, and he felt bad. And confused. She'd never acted like this before. Why now?

"You did ask me to come, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean this. I mean. I did, but well, I-"

"I can leave if you want me to. I just came by to discuss my method of teaching, remember? Every time I come here, it's always surrounded with women. Anyway...I'm sure this isn't the right time for me to be here, and that's fine. If you want to see me again just come over." He turned to walk away, and Elphaba fought to find the right words to say.

"Prince Tiggular?" He turned to her. "Is it true that you've," she swallowed. "Had more than 100 woman. I mean I-" He walked back towards her and sat down in a chair nearby.

"Yes," he asked confused?

"Your system. Tell me about it," she said forgetting about her past comment. He looked at her with his dark blue eyes. Oz, she thought. Focus, Ephaba!

"It's like whistling. You don't have to bother with the notes or the tune you just think it and it comes out. See. Try it." She shook her head.

"I believe you." He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Are all music teachers like me?" Her eyes averted to the ground, and he chuckled softy shaking his head.

"There's...there's no one like you," he said in a breath like, and for a moment he felt that he was acting like his grandfather. His grandfather had died when he was twelve; that was what really started his wild faze, and now, now he wanted to be someone his grandfather would brag about if he was still alive.

"But you've met many. Dare I say more than a hundred-"

"Well, I," he said playing with his jacket pockets. She continued.

"Have they all been so interested in the You Don't Have to Worry About the Notes System?" He shook his head.

"Some more. Some less. One lady I was-"

"I see," she said cutting him off and turning her head. She couldn't look him in the eyes. There is no way she could with...she didn't know what she would do.

"Have I said something wrong," he asked worriedly. Did he abuse her or show her disdain? Why is she leaving me?

"Please go. There must be many more that you could explain your system too."

"None."

"And I'm so boring for a man of your...experience."

"Where'd you get that idea? Elphaba..." She looked at the floor and played with her thumbs still not making eye contact.

"A man that came by."

"You can't believe rumors. You must know that with all those things everyone says about you." She smiled at the ground softly before slowly facing him, looking into his blue eyes and speaking.

"You mean Peter." He nodded. "He was my friend who I helped take care of. It helped me get away from the bad memories of home. He promised me a job. You don't believe the rumors, do you?"

"Of course not," he assured her. "If you mind me asking, what happened to you as a child?" Her gently smile faded.

"My...my father...I mean."

"You don't have to tell me," he said gently. She nodded but continued.

"When my mother was carrying Nessa my father was afraid she would come out green so he made her chew milk flowers. That just made Nessa come too soon with her legs tangled. My mother died in childbirth, and after that my father forced my into labor. I was his slave, and he beat me. I...then everyone here starts saying these things about Peter, and I've felt so alone. Things have gotten better since he died a few years ago, but I...it's hard."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine. I deserve everything I get." His eyes widened, and he looked at her in shock.

"Oz, no! Elphaba you didn't deserve that. You don't deserve how your treated now. Don't say that."

"I'm green. People aren't that kind when you're green."

"That's their loss," he said quietly touching her hand softly. Her breath hitched. His heart raced at the contact. He quickly moved his hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I...Miss Elphaba, I'm sorry about everything I've said to you. All the times I've touched you, and I'm just...I feel...you deserve much better."

"You?"

"What," he asked?

"Tell me about your childhood," she said plainly as if nothing had happened prior.

"It was great. A life in the Vin- Golokin."

"Fiyero, I know you're Vinkun just finish the story." His eyes widened but, he nodded.

"Of course. You know everything, Miss Thropp. My life was everything a princes's life is. After I started doing this, I haven't been back home. I know they wouldn't be proud."

"Sure they would be." He looked up at her with a glimmer of hope.

"You think so?" She nodded.

"And if you would like to discuss-"

"Elphaba, I'd love to discuss anything with you. Just tell me when and where." She smiled at him.

"I have the committee sociable later."

"Meet me in fifteen minutes then at the footbridge."

"Oh but, tomorrow?" He looked at her and reluctantly took her hands in his. He looked at her, and she squeezed his hands reassuring him that he wasn't pushing it too far.

"Fifteen minutes. Footbridge. I want to see you, and if you keep saying tomorrow it will be never."

"Fifteen minutes," she whispered. He smiled, grabbed his bag and ran out. She smiled as he ran out the door, and ran to change.

"Nessa, I'm going to meet Fiyero!"

"I knew there was something there," she called down. Elphaba chuckled, and for once in many many years;

Elphaba Thropp had something to look forward to.

* * *

**Review! What do you think of Elphaba, Fiyero and the budding Fiyeraba?**


	10. Under Your Spell

**This chapter is fluffy and romantic. Not as romantic as it could be because I can't make it seem super unrealistic, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**

**Doglover645: Here is the romance you've been sensing...sort of.**

**LillyFae: I'm glad it made you happy. I don't coo either.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Thank you.**

**Emy (Guest): You're so nice. Thank you for your review. It made me happy. Yes, everyone would like to hurt Avaric.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Surprising.**

* * *

Fiyero was standing on the footbridge looking at the lake, the trees, the earth around him and smiled. Maybe he could do something good. Maybe he could not shame his family for once, but at this moment he was waiting for Miss Elphaba. Topher saw him and ran towards him.

"Fiyero! The uniforms are here, and the kids are in them already. The people are going to want music tonight!" He knew what Topher was implying, but he couldn't go through with it. "I have most of the money here. Still have to get Boq's, but he's been helping out. You have to get out of here now!" He looked at the edge of the bridge. She would be here soon. What are you doing Fiyero? This is you chance to flee. To run. But you promised her you'd meet her.

"When's the next train."

"One hour away." An hour. You can see the green girl and leave town. No, you can't just leave her. You can't just leave here. He smiled at the thought of all the people he'd met here. Then he exhaled when he thought about the Vinkus. He was homesick. Very homesick.

"Well, I have one hour." Topher sighed but smirked.

"If you want to get yourself caught go ahead."

"Your share," he said handing Topher some of the money. "I'll go collect the rest of mine." He smiled and Topher laughed. Topher ran off the wooden bridge leaving him to sit before Miss Elphaba came to him. Everything was different now; the trees; plants; life. Not just because of her, but because of everything. Who was he kidding, it was all because of her. And his homesickness. And Aalo, Lilla, Nessa. He was a fool. He saw her walking towards him, and he stood up.

"You're late," he murmured.

"You said fifteen minutes." He couldn't help but look at her dress. It was beautiful. It was a dark blue sundress, and she looked...amazing. Oz, she was beautiful. He couldn't just leave.

"I mean you're late with getting on this footbridge with a man." She looked at the ground shyly, he hands fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"It was going to take longer." He looked at her in alarm. "I was going to turn back halfway. I...you must...I must not be the first person that finds it easier to think when not under your spell of salesmanship." He chuckled, but then it hit him.

"You don't think I'm trying to sell you something, Miss Thropp." She smirked at him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Her looked at her surprised, and her smile widened.

"You've given me something, Fiyero. That's why I decided to come instead of turning back." Fiyero looked confused at her response.

"I don't remember givi-"

"Yes, you have," she said excitedly. "Something wonderful. Don't be afraid please. I don't expect too much. I can't expect you to stay around too long, but that doesn't mean I can't tell you how thankful I am of you!"

"Elphaba, I-" He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her how much she'd changed him. How much she'd affected him, and how he could never be the same, but he couldn't. She stopped him before turning to the hill nearby.

"There were bells on a hill, but I never heard them ringing. Not till' I met you. Fiyero, there was music and birds and...and...and." He touched her hands gently, and she turned to face him. "There was love all around me, and I never saw it. I never did until I met you." He smiled at her and cupped her face looking at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. It was a brief kiss, but it took both of there breaths away. He smiled at her.

"There was love all around, but I never heard it singing. No, I never heard it at all. Till' there was you," he whispered gently. He moved his lips towards hers, and she tightened her grip around his neck. He slowly and reluctantly moved his arms around her waist and pressed at deep kiss against her lips. In that moment, Fiyero didn't care about bedding her, or doing anything. He just wanted to know she was there with him. When they pulled apart, Topher slowly walked towards them. He rubbed Elphaba's palms.

"Elphaba, there's so much you don't know about me-"

"Fiyero," Topher whispered loudly. He looked over his shoulder at Elphaba before starting to walk over to Topher.

"Excuse me," he said before walking to the pine tree nearby. "What now?" Topher chuckled.

"You're suppose to be selling things to her, but it looks like she's selling and you're buying." He looked over at the green girl who was walking by the pond nearby looking at the birds and raccoons.

"I didn't know I was going to be able to leave to night. I had to keep her off balance." Topher laughed.

"Well, now she's way off balance." He felt the blood rush to his head, and he grabbed Topher's shirt putting him off guard. Why didn't Topher get it? Why didn't he get it?

"Listen, I'm not leaving here until I've finished my job."

"But you aren't going to do it in the footbridge," Topher replied as Fiyero released the man's shirt.

"Well, go to Peter Square. Help me out. Go!" Topher nodded before running off. He turned and walked over to Elphaba who had returned to the footbridge and was waiting for him. "Never a peaceful moment in this business. Now where were we?" She smirked at him but just wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"You were about to tell me what I didn't know about you." He nodded, coughing a little before speaking.

"Oh, we don't have to do this just now, do we?" Elphaba forced herself not to laugh at the princes's ignorance.

"No, we don't. I mean...the librarian doesn't want to learn anything now, but she did in the past." He coughed loudly, and she chuckled softly.

"Oh, about what?"

"About Prince Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Golokin 05 Oz years. Except the Golokin doesn't have a prince-"

"Well, I-"

"Because the Golokin didn't start having a prince until 06 Oz years, and you're not the the prince of the Golokin or no a single thing about music. You're a scam artist who steals peoples money. The only truth in here is the fact that you're a prince. Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus." She smirked at him and laughed at the look of shock on his face. Of course she had told him that she knew he was Vinkun before, but the fact hadn't truly hit him until that moment. She pressed her lips against his and smiled against his lips. "See you at the Sociable." She in moved her hands from his neck and started to walk away.

"You knew this whole time," he said gaping at her. She smirked before pulling a paper out of her dress pocket handing it to her.

"Since the day that you came to my house and were talking to Aalo and Nessa. Right after that I obtained the papers. I tore out this paper. I was going to use it against you but now it's yours."

"But if you knew," he said still in shock. She pressed another kiss against his lips before running off waving at him and smirking with her perfect lips curled in a mischievous manner.

"You little-wow." He looked at her figure in the distance and made his final conclusion.

"Miss Elphaba, I happen to think you're wrong. It is not you who is under my spell. I seem to be under a much more powerful one cast by you." He looked at the birds in a nearby tree before smiling. Somehow fallen under your spell, he thought tracing the edges of the paper. He smiled. But I'm feeling that it's up that I fell, Miss Thropp.

* * *

**Review! Is Fiyero redeeming himself?**


	11. Choices

**We are nearing the end of the musical but because I love Fiyeraba and wondering what would happen next I'm making this story longer than the musical. If that's a terrible idea tell me, but I really want to right a completely happy and fluffy moment without all the chaos so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

He walked back to the hotel and fell on his bed. He opened the window as he unbuttoned his shirt and started to change for the Sociable. Why was he so happy? He'd never felt like this, not with any of the hundreds of females he had been with. As he buttoned his new shirt he whistled softly.

"Seventy six trombone led the b-" He stopped when he heard the faint sound of singing. He looked out the window, past hue hills to the mansion where she lived. He saw a small stick figure in the area, and he smiled. He remained extremely quiet as he heard her soft song.

"Goodnight my someone. Goodnight my love. Sleep tight my someone. Sleep-" His mind wandered, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He loved her. He truly from the bottom of his heart had fallen in love with Elphaba Thropp, and for once, Fiyero Tiggular was scared. Scared of rejection, scared of feelings. He was scared of the unknown. He smiled as her voice faded away.

"I wish I may, and I wish I might. Now goodnight my someone, goodnight. Goodnight," he sang softly before finishing to dress for the Sociable. Just as he had drifted in a dream filled haze, Topher trampled into the room with the man he had seen many weeks before.

"Fiyero, this man is telling the whole town about you, you need to leave."

"I may be crazy," Avaric started. "But I'm going to get my payback. I'm going to tell everyone the truth about you low down, no good piece of-" Fiyero let his rage erupt out, and he pushed Avaric against the wall and punched him.

"You leave right now or I'll kill you, you low down, dirty-mouthed-"

"You bully! I'll stay in this town till' you leave. You know I'm right. You're a phony. A fake. A shame to your family and friends. You're nothing, and you never will be." Avaric turned away from him, and Fiyero stayed mute.

"Take your stuff Fiyero and leave. Come one!" Topher ran out from the room, and Fiyero stood silent. He was right. He was a shame. He was a liar. A fake. He could change though. He would change.

* * *

The ladies dance committee was just finishing their dance led by a pink covered Glinda, and a modest Elphaba. As the group was about to bow Avaric and Nikkoe ran through the crowd and standing in the front.

"Everyone. Stop talking, and listen to this man," Nikkoe commanded to the audience who immediately stood mute. Avaric grinned a sickening grin before starting his rant.

"You idiots, can't you see you are all being scammed out of your well earned dollar by a man you all have treated as a saint." Elphaba's eyes widened. She couldn't do anything. Not now. She started off running from the ladies group to find Fiyero. "The man I'm talking about is Fiyero Tiggular. The scamming; arrogant; greedy little weasel." The crowd erupted in noise and Avaric shushed them. "He has had his mind set on money ever since he got here. He's had his filthy hand in your wallet Sir and your wallet lady. There's so much documented evidence from everywhere he went that you won't be able to read it all." He sighed before getting the the big gist. "There isn't a band, there never was a band, and there never will be a band! And if you don't go track down the slimy, jerk of a man, you will never see him again! He'll be on the next train out of here." Elphaba turned at this. Fiyero wouldn't leave. Not now, not after everything. 102, Elphaba. 102. Why would he care about you? No. He wouldn't leave. He...he wouldn't. Nikkoe smirked and stared at the shocked crowd.

"Now will you all believe me?" The crowd erupted in angry shouts. "Now go find him, and bring him back to me." The crowd scrambled about to go search for Fiyero Tiggular. Elphaba hoped she would see him before the mob hurt him. She prayed she would. She smiled. She had seen a change in Fiyero, but in a way, she saw herself change. She seemed more graceful, more loving, more...excited about life. And it was all because of you.

* * *

Fiyero had put his last shirt in his bag and sighed. Topher quickly sprinted into the room to see his friend at the edge of breaking into tears.

"Fiyero, you have to leave here. That man blew your cover. Everyone in town wants to get a piece of you." He looked up at Topher in alarm and sadness. He knew he should leave, but he didn't want to. He didn't care what the mob did to him. He just wanted to see Elphaba. See the woman that made him want to change. He took Topher's hand and shook it.

"See you outside." Topher wished his good luck before walking out the door. He left shortly after closing the hotel door for the last time. I need to see you. He ran down the stairs, out the door, and into the forest. He had seen some trails that seemed to be deserted, and if anyone needed to take those trails it was him. As he past a oak tree he almost missed the flash of green. It blended with the scenery well.

"Elphaba," he cried running towards her. "I've been looking for you. I need to see you." She smiled and exhaled. He was safe, but she was still worried.

"I'm...I'm looking for Aalo. I can't find him. He ran off. Just go, Fiyero. They're searching for you." She had realized in the past moments of walking that she needed to let him go. He wouldn't be received here. He had to go. There would be more men. More knights, and she was sure there was another that she could be suited for. "Go. They're talking about bringing lions and tigers and bears with them."

"Oh my," he sighed. "I had to see you, Elphaba-" She touched his shoulder and hugged him gently.

"Don't worry. You don't owe me a thing. Not a thing. Just go!" That was a lie, he thought. He owed her the world. He owed her love and respect and kindness and intelligence and generosity and charity and so much more. He looked back and saw Topher who glanced at him.

"He isn't anywhere around him. Let's go to the creek." Aalo stumbled past the group. His eyes widening once he saw Fiyero. He ran to him and kicked his leg.

"I hate you," he yelled. Elphaba grabbed the boy towards him.

"Aalo!" Aalo struggled but freed himself from the green woman's grip. Fiyero grabbed his shirt gently and kneeled down towards the boys height.

"Hold on a minute. I want to talk to you."

"I won't thithon," he screamed. "You wouldn't tell the truth."

"I would too."

"Would not."

"Would too. Would too. Would too. Ask me anything," he said. Aalo folded his arms and looked at him.

"Can you lead a band?"

"No," he said shyly.

"Are you a big lair?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Are you a dirty rotten crook?"

"Yes." Aalo let out a scream. Fiyero felt terrible. He was a monster. How could he do this to a child? He let a tear fall down his cheek.

"I hate you, you liar!"

"What? You wanted to know the truth, and I'm bigger than you so you might as well just sit and let me finish what I was saying." Aalo stopped wiggling and hesitantly looked at Fiyero. "One: you're a great kid. Remember that. You're much better than I was as a kid. I waned you in the band so you would mope around because you shouldn't act like that. You're great."

"Whatth the thecond thing?"

"The second thing, now that I think about it is none of your business." Aalo groaned.

"I hate you. I wish you'd never came to Munchkinland." Elphaba touched his shoulder.

"No you don't, Aalo." Aalo looked up at Elphaba.

"Thither, you believe him?"

"I believe everything he said," she said firmly.

"But he prom-"

"I know what he promised, and we got everything he said we would get. The light. The flags. The colors." Fiyero smiled at her. After everything she had found out about him, everything he'd done to her, she still was...she still cared. That was something nobody else he knew would have done.

"Where wath that?"

"In the way that everyone has been looking since Fiyero got here. How everyone walked happily and stood tall. It was in all the parents too, even Nessa. Does Nessa wish he'd never came?"

"You do, don't you?"

"No, Aalo," she whispered, her eyes focused on Fiyero. "Now go Fiyero. Go." Aalo clung to Elphaba's dress and bursted into tears followed by some sobs. He turned back to look at Fiyero.

"Go, Mr. Tiggular. Hurry up." He shook his head before looking at Elphaba who forced a smiled at him.

"I can't go, Aalo," he said while looking into the witches beautiful eyes.

"Why not," Aalo asked curiously?

"Because...because there's too much I'd lose if I leave now." He walked over to Elphaba. "There was love all around, but I never heard it singing. No, I never heard it at all. Till' there was you." He wrapped his arms around Elphaba's waist and gently kissed her. She wiped away the budding tears in the corners of her eyes and clung to him. The man who had hurt her when he first came here was different. In a way he way a boy and she was a woman just like Aalo and Lilla when he first came, and now they were a man and woman like her mother and her friend Peter.

"Go, they're coming. Go now," Topher yelled, running into the scene.

"Do what he thayth Mr. Tiggular. That way! That way," Aalo screamed. He stayed put looking into Elphaba's pleading eyes. The mob came through the trail, and he pressed a quick kiss against her lips as a goodbye and a thank you. She could only watch as Fiyero's hands were hand cuffed together.

* * *

**Reivew! How do you feel about Fiyero and Elphaba?**


	12. My Someone

**This technically is the last chapter if we're basing it on the musical, but since I love Fiyeraba fluff and happiness it's going to be continued. If anyone objects please tell me.**

**Doglover645: Is this soon enough?**

**LillyFae: Yes, Aalo is in pain, but Fiyero made him feel a little better.**

**Emy (Guest): This is not the end. I have a couple more chapters after this one.**

**Guest: I'm writing a couple more chapters after this.**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze nicht Wicked! (I Don't own Wicked)**

* * *

Elphaba walked as if she was being forced to to the meeting spot. She cursed under her breath when she saw the jerk Avaric and Mr. Shinnley. Why was Glinda married to the fool? Fiyero glanced over at her and gave her a look that was part sympathy, part don't worry, and part I'm sorry. She touched his back gently before they stopped in the front of the crowd.

"Well,well,well, look who couldn't escape this time," Nikkoe whispered huskily. Fiyero grimaced at the mans breath and smirked.

"I didn't try to escape," he said. "I chose to get caught." He laughed.

"No one chooses to get caught-"

"I did." Fiyero closed his mouth as Nikkoe circled him. The men from the crowd started coming towards Fiyero, but Nikkoe backed them off. Elphaba tried to protect Fiyero.

"Have you all forgotten all the good Mr. Tiggular has done for us," she declared? "Do remember how we were before he came. How shallow and self centered. We had nothing to look forward to. We were miserable. Some of you must be grateful for a time to be optomistic and hopeful and believe in miracles." Nikkoe laughed gallantly.

"Miss Thropp, I would have thought you'd be on the good side for this."

"There is no good side. There is perception. I perceive that we have gained our money's worth, and you say we didn't. It's not good vs bad. It's one vision vs another." He chuckled again.

"How high and mighty you sound, but I know there's not a single person in this room who thinks that this man is a good minded man. A kind man. A honest man." The crowd stayed mute. "And if there is anyone please stand up." Everyone stayed put glancing to see who would stand up. Elphaba gulped and glanced at Fiyero who's dark blue eyes seemed to be going dead. Seemed to be losing hope. Then they saw the first person. Nessa. She raised her hand instead of standing and stated quite firmly that the Governor of Munchkinland finds Mr. Tiggular to be a extremely honest, loyal and beautiful person. Lilla jumped up out of her seat much to the dismay of her parents but after much dissuading she convinced them that Elphaba was right. She was Elphaba, she was always right. Then Aalo stood causing Fiyero to smile broadly at the boy who didn't realize how much he'd changed him. The quartet group was next realizing that without Fiyero their bond wouldn't be as strong as it was today. Then the dance committee and town ladies who realized that Fiyero showed them that Elphaba was one of the most interesting people in the town and had a great taste in books. The school kids got up next remembering Fiyero teaching them to dance, and then dancing so wonderfully with Miss Thropp. Then Boq who had gained his confidence from Fiyero, and lastly, Glinda who realized the injustice of the town. The plain boring town she said she'd never live in.

"Glinda, sit down now," he husband commanded, and she obeyed. Nessa, being the Governor, ordered Glinda to stand, and she did now grabbing the hand of her best friend and smiling at her. "Now all of you sit." The crowd sat back in their seats having stated their position clearly.

"Don't you remember how much money those books costed. Those uniforms the instruments. Have you forgotten what this man promised us once he came here? Promised?" Before Nikkoe could say another word Boq, who had left the room, came back with a group of children all holding instruments and dressed in their band uniforms, some to big and some to small. Elphaba smiled at him before grabbing hold of Fiyero who's hands had just been released. Elphaba ran to a tree nearby and gave him a stick. That was the closest thing to a baton he could fine. She handed it to him, and Fiyero reluctantly took it from her once she glanced at him and mouthed at him: You can do this. He smiled before standing in front of the band.

"Think men. Think!" The children pressed their instruments against their lips and started to march foreword. Fiyero smiled gallantly as the crowd started pointing out their children. The tune was unrecognizable, but that didn't matter because like Elphaba had said: it was how they had all felt. How the thought of a band changed their perception of Munchkinland. Once the tune was over Fiyero shook Mr. Shinnley's hand, who, himself, was in tears. Avaric who had been watching the seen grimaced before stomping off stage. The people cheered, and Fiyero walked towards Elphaba.

"I don't believe I've ever asked you this correctly: Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" She nodded happily before pulling him towards her and kissing him.

"You're not leaving," she stated with a hint of hope at the end.

"I'll go back to the Vinkus. I need to see my parents, but when I do I'm going to bring you with me. For now I need you by my side. Every king needs his queen right?" She laughed before kissing her palm gently.

"I promise I won't push you. I'm surprised you can still look at me after what I've done to you." She smiled at him.

"Because I'm falling for you, and I consider one part of you the old Fiyero. The old Fiyero is still there he's just...more conscious." He gently grabbed her waist.

"I'm falling for you to, Elphaba...Fae." She looked confused but grinned at the nickname. They turned to the crowd and forgot that they weren't alone. Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's arm and pulled him down to see Nessa, Aalo, Lilla and Topher.

"Mr. Tiggular, you're great. Do you have to leave Munchkinland?" Aalo's small voice both made Fiyero smile and broke his heart.

"I...I'm not leaving anytime soon, but I think my parents might wish to see me back at the Vinkus. I haven't seen them in...in a while, and I'm sure my mother is wondering if I'm okay." Aalo nodded.

"But you aren't leaving thoon?"

"I'm not. I can't just leave. You all need to learn about the real Fiyero Tiggular. Prince of the Vinkus. Besides, I'm very interested in learning about the librarian." Elphaba blushed deeply, and Fiyero squeezed her hand in his.

"I'm glad you finally got my sister to believe in something and let her mind travel. I...I can't wait to get to know you better."

"Of course," a Fiyero said. "I'll try...no, I am going to make sure that your sister gets all the respect she deserves. All the love she deserves because I've lacked giving her either for quite a while." Nessa nodded.

"I'm sure you will, and like my sister said a while ago; I am the Governor, and if you try anything with her I will have you escorted to are prison." He nodded. He didn't need to worry about the threat. Not because it wasn't true but because he knew he could give her everything. Not objects like the things he'd exchanged to other girls for physical attention, but he could give her love, generosity, charity, kindness, friendship, loyalty. All the things her father kept from her. Elphaba kneeled down towards Lilla who giggled softly. She lifted her eyebrow.

"What's so funny," she asked. She looked at the green witch.

"Nothing's funny. I...now you have someone to say goodnight to instead of just saying someone." She looked up at Fiyero who wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her from falling.

"I guess I do, Lilla," she replied. "And a part of me is thinking I'll never have to say goodnight to 'someone' again." Fiyero smiled at her words, and Elphaba cupped his face and kissed him. He was still worried about going over the edge so for now, she could control when he touched her. Until he knew what was okay, and what was a big no.

"I hope that too," he whispered, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

**Review! What do you think of...everyone! Fiyero, Elphaba, Glinda, Nessa, Aalo, Lilla, Avaric, Nikkoe, Boq? Anyone! I promise this is not the end. Don't stop reading because there is more to come.**


	13. Queen In Waiting

**This is just...fluff and love and Lurlinemas. What's better than that besides weddings and precious children? Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

It was a month later, and Lurlinemas was around the corner. Fiyero had decided that he would go home for Lurlinemas. It was his last day he spent staying at the Thropp mansion that had many room before leaving on a train to the Vinkus. He was on a walk down the trail with Elphaba, Lilla, Aalo and Nessa. Glinda, had met with Boq who Elphaba knew would eventually woo her.

"Do you really gave to go," Aalo wined? Fiyero had spent everyday with the boy since the incident was over. He'd spent time with everyone since everything resolved; especially Fae. He didn't remember how he had started calling her that, but she had never told him not too, and she always blushed at the name.

"Aalo, you've asked Fiyero that question every minute since he said he was leaving. He has to leave," Elphaba said. She hated Aalo asking that question because every time he did, she had to deal with the truth. He was leaving, and she couldn't spend time with him everyday. She couldn't take walks on the trails with him or look into his blue eyes, and every time Aalo asked that question she was confronted with the harsh reality. Fiyero looked at the boy before walking over to sit on a bench. He wiped off he snow and motioned for Aalo to sit with him.

"I'm leaving for now, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you or everybody else here. I love you all. You've helped me find my path, and part of that path involves me apologizing to my parents and asking for their forgiveness. I'll be back. I promise, and though my word may not mean much after all that has happened, it's true. I will see you again. This isn't goodbye forever. Okay?"

Aalo nodded, and the pair stood off of the bridge. He walked over to Elphaba and grabbed her hand gently. He looked at Nessa who motioned for Aalo and Lilla to come near her. He brought Elphaba to a secluded area in the forest and kissed her gently. He was more confident in his motions now, and he trusted himself to not go over the edge with his actions. She seemed more confident in him and had allowed him to wrap her arms around her waist without feeling somewhat hesitant. He saw that she was disappointed, and although he didn't want to believe it; he knew that she was upset about him leaving. She cupped her face with his hand and gently moved her chin so she would face him.

"Elphaba,yhave to leave, and you know that I'm falling madly in love with you. You know that I need you in my life, and that I'm not leaving you for good. You know all of that. I know you do. You're just worried. I promise you that you've changed me. I'm not going to go flirt with anyone or do anything, and if I do, you personally have a right to hang me with your magic. I promise. Please trust me. I know it's hard, but please, I won't do anything. I want you, you, and nothing but you." She looked at him before sighing.

"I believe you that you won't cheat on me. I know you are falling for me, you tell me everyday to the point where it's almost annoying, and you shower me like I'm the most important person in the wor-"

"You are in my world." She smiled.

"I'm just worried about not being with you. I'm going to miss you. It just...Munchkinland isn't the same without you. I can't go back to before." He covered her hands with his strong ones.

"We won't. We can never go back to before because I don't want to be that person, and I know you like the present better than the past. I..." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gold lined letter. She looked at it quizzically and he showed it to her. "I sent a letter to my parents. They are delighted about my change in heart, and they already love you like a daughter." She blushed at this and he massaged her soft hands. "I want you to come to the Vinkus with me. Please. I want to show you the Vinkus, and the parks, and forest, and...I don't know how long I'm going to be in the Vinkus. I'm hoping no more than a week or two, and I want you to be with me. I can't live without you with me. Please." She looked at him in shock before looking back.

"Nessa," she whispered softly.

"Ask her. Ask everyone their opinion. We won't be gone long, I promise, and after my parents meet you, and I get to talk to them I'll send a carriage to take Nessa, Glinda, Lilla and Aalo to the Vinkus." She looked at him before running back to her sister.

"Nessa, I...Fiyero wants me to go to the Vinkus with him!" She blurted the sentence out to her sister who looked shocked but then smiled.

"Fabala, you won't be gone long. Fiyero already told me about the plan and he told Aalo and Lilla. He just wanted to tell you personally. Go. You need to be with him. Trust me. You've spent too much time moping around. Go." She smiled at her sister, and Lilla and Aalo giggled.

"Elphaba and Fiyero sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they chanted. She laughed before walking back to Fiyero. She clasped her hands around his neck and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

"What was that for," he asked chuckling? She smiled.

"That's for asking my families opinion. That's for being the knight that I've in visioned. That's for caring for me like know one ever has." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He put his lips to her forehead and gently kissed it before staring into her brown eyes.

"So, are you coming to the Vinkus with me?" She nodded modestly, and he he grinned before pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart her pressed a kiss against her wrist. "I have a Lurlinemas gift for you," he murmured. She went into shock and looked alarmed.

"Fiyero, I...I don't have anything for you. I mean...I do, but it isn't much. I...I couldn't take a gift." He let out a chuckled. Oz, she was so...she didn't realize how much she affected him

"Elphaba, it's a gift. I don't expect anything in return. Please, just take the gift." He walked to a nearby bush and pulled out a medium sized box. She traced the wrapping paper with her fingers before opening the package. He frowned when he thought about past Christmas's he'd spent. Half of the time he'd made it very clear that "he" was the girl's Christmas present and he would happily let them "unwrap" him. He shook the thoughts from his head and watched in anticipation. He had truly tried this time to make sure his gift was perfect. He couldn't royally mess up like he had so many times before. As she lifted the lid of the box her eyes widened. She pulled out a small music box and turned the handle. As the music started playing her throat went dry.

"My...this...mother." He touched her shoulder.

"I heard you and Nessa talking one day, and I remembered you mentioning a music box your mother had played when you were little. Your dad sold it once your mother died, and you never saw it again. It took some time to find it, but I was very determined to give it to the proper owner. I found it, ironically, in the Golokin. It was owned by an old farmer couple who also had kept some old letters that I found were from your mother to you. I read some of them. I'm sorry for that, but they were so beautiful. Some were fairytales, others were letters and goals. Your mother seemed like an amazingly graceful person just like you are now. I'm sorry I'm rambling...I just...I wanted to give you a better gift than the gifts that I've given before. I hope you like it." She had kept her eyes on the music box before looking at the stack of papers written in her mother's handwriting. She placed the music box back inside the medium sized box and placed it on the ground. She hugged him, causing him to stumble back surprised.

"Oz, Yero. No one...I've never gotten a gift like this before. No one has ever put so much effort into getting me a gift. My gift to you isn't near-" He cut her off with a short kiss.

"Elphaba, I wanted you to know that I care about you a lot, and that I'm not going to be able to live without you. I'm not proposing, and I don't expect anything in return you just need to know that I'm trying really hard." He smiled before watching her run to Nessa excitedly. He pulled a necklace out of his pocket and followed her. As he approached he motioned to Lilla, Nessa and Aalo to stay quiet. He wrapped the jewel around her her neck, and she gasped.

"Yero, this is too much. I..."

"It's my great grandmother's necklace. It's been past down through the generations, and now I want you to have it."

"But-"

"Don't you dare try to hand it back to me. It's yours." She shook her head and un clasp the necklace handing it back to him. "El-"

"I need to...Yero, I can't wear this until I'm sure, and after everything, I'm not sure. It's beautiful, but I...tell me you understand?" He nodded.

"I do." He pulled her into a kiss gently, her hands running through his blonde hair.

"Elphaba and Yero siting in a tree," Lilla started. "K-I-S-S-" Elphaba cupped Lilla's mouth once she pulled apart from Fiyero, and Lilla laughed.

"Miss Elpaba, when you're queen can I visit you?"

"When I-" She stopped at her words before staring back at Fiyero. He just smirked at her.

"Great question Lilla: When you're queen can she visit you?" Her throat went dry again and she fell into Fiyero's arms. "Don't worry. We're aren't going to do anything anytime soon, but...I hope that I can make you permanently mine sometime soon." She blushed at his words and thought about the true meaning. Elphaba Thropp: Queen of the Vinkus.

* * *

**Review! What do you think about Fiyero in this chapter. I tried to keep the focus on him redeeming himself almost completely to Elphaba, and being the fluffy and kind Fiyero we all love.**


	14. Angels

**Review! One more chapter left! Look at my new story Finishing the Hat.**

**LillyFae : Thank you! Balance is now restored.**

**Guest: Yes, Fiyerabe equals adorable**

**Elphabalover101: Fiyero is great, isn't he?**

**Doglover645: Yes fluffiness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

The pair arrived in the Vinkus the next day, and Elphaba had been worrying over Prince Fiyero Tiggular being seen with the ugly green whore. Fiyero assured her that she was beautiful, and his parents already loved her and yes,...they knew she was green. He also told her that it didn't matter what everyone thought about her because he saw her as the most talented, beautiful, kind, stubborn, intelligent, generous, loving, sweetest person he had ever met. As the carriage dropped the couple off in the the front of the palace Fiyero gently awakened Elphaba who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

"Fae...beautiful, wake up." She murmured something he didn't understand before sitting up, stretching her arms and moving to get out of the carriage. He helped her out before grabbing both of their bags and watched as she talked to the horse by them. Oz, that girl was something. And she was his. Well, not officially his, but he felt that she was his. He was about to walk over to Elphaba when the first person spotted him.

"Is that Prince Fiyero? He hasn't been here in years. Fiyero!" He tried to ignore the woman's voice, but he was soon swept in the middle of a crowd of woman. Elphaba watched both jealous and amused. Fiyero fought his way through the haze hiding under the carriage.

"He's not here. It's just a weird green girl. Elphaba snickered as Fiyero crawled from under the carriage. She fumbled her fingers through his hair.

"Popular around here I see." He moved her hands from his hair to be in his own hands. He kissed her palm gently.

"Elphaba, I swear I just want you. You know I just want you. I promise you that." She smile at him and kissed his cheek.

"I know my charming prince. Now, let's go before those ladies find you again. I really just want to meet your parents, and get it over with." He squeezed her hands.

"Fae, you know that my parents adore you. There is nothing to worry about." He pressed his lips against hers before walking up the stairs to the palace. He knocked gently, and a man greeted him.

"Fiyero! I...I can't believe this is you. Look at you! Your clothes actually match for once." Elphaba chuckled at this and, Fiyero softly jabbed her in the rib. His father hugged him after stepping into home palace and setting down his bags. His father looked over at Elphaba who was blushing feriously and looking at the elaborate decorations of the palace. "And you must be Miss Elphaba. You seem to have made quite the impact on my son." She smiled and shook the mans hand. Fiyero pulled her next to him by the waist and kissed the top of her head.

"It's very nice to meet you sir."

"Please, don't be so nervous. My wife is definitely not a scary person, and I...I'm not scary, but I definitely can debate a good book or politic every once in a while." Elphaba smiled.

"That sounds great. I just thought that I might not be as welcome because of my...my skin problem." Fiyero's father looked at Elphaba and chuckled softly.

"Miss Elphaba, you are a gorgeous lady, and not just because of the your physical appearance which is, might I say, quite stunning by itself, but because of the kindness and intelligence you've shown to everyone ear around you, and I believe that is the greatest beauty of all. You are definitely beautiful."

"Now will you believe me," Fiyero asked exasperated? She nodded softly before watching a tall and slender woman walk through the halls of the palace.

"My Fiyero! Oh Oz, I didn't think I'd ever see you. You look great, and this must be Elphaba. It's a pleasure to meet you. I would like you to know that you are more than welcome in this house, and if you need anything, even someone to talk to, just come to me." Elphaba beamed at the woman's kindness and gently hugged him. She was shocked. Fiyero was right. She had nothing to worry about.

"Thank you Miss. For your kindness towards me."

"Of course. I've been cooking some food for dinner tonight, so if you all are hungry you can come in the kitchen after you take your bags upstairs. She nodded, and Fiyero helped Elphaba to her room. He set a bag down and pointed to the room next door.

"I'll be sleeping in there, so if you ever need me, just come in there. I always have time for you," he whispered kissing her forehead. She smirked.

"Mr. Tiggular, I would have thought that you would try your very hardest to get me in the same bed with you," she teased. His face flushed drastically.

"Oz Elphaba, I didn't mean...I mean if you get scared or need to talk. I wouldn't push you into any-" She cut him off with a flash of magic that blinded his vision for a moment.

"I was teasing you, Yero. Don't worry." He sighed and pulled her into a kiss.

"Don't do that to me. I'm trying to make sure I don't mess this up, and I don't want you to leave me. I can't waste this chance."

"You aren't," she reassured touching his shoulder. "Shouldn't you go and unpack?" He nodded.

"I'll see you for dinner later. Oh, I...I'm pretty sure my mother will want us to dress a little, but Maurica one of our servants should help you with that. Don't worry. She won't make you do anything you don't want. She's a very nice person." She nodded her head, and Fiyero left. She placed the green bottle she slept with under her pillow along with the music box in the bottom of the bad where no one could find it. As she finished unpacking Maurica walked into the room and had tied her hair back. She had reluctantly let her apply a little make up on her face before picking a dress for the witch to wear. A white gown. Almost bride like, but without any frills. As she looked at herself in the mirror she gasped. She looked...stunning. She smiled before walking down the steps of the palace to dinner. Once she entered the room she saw Fiyero's mother and father gasp, and Fiyero nearly choke and just gape at the girl. She looked confused, and she moved her focus to the ground.

"Why Miss Elphaba, you look quite...breathtaking from our reactions," the queen said. "Right Fiyero?" Fiyero still gaped at the girl not making a sound. "Fiyero!" He snapped back into time and walked to Elphaba.

"I...Elphaba, I have never seen anyone look so beautiful in my life. I...are you real?" She chuckled and nodded. "You are...oh my Oz. Are you sure you're real?" She laughed.

"Yes Fiyero I'm positive I'm real." He cupped her face.

"I'm still going to have to make sure," he whispered before kissing her gently and sweetly. She had laughed but melted into his kiss. It was one of his terrible excuses to kiss her, and she had found that although he still had an arrogance about him, when he was with her or Nessa, Aalo, Lilla and his parents he was modest. He was sweet and kind, and it seemed that he cared about every word he said to them. Aroundvthe people he cared about he lost his facade. He led her to her seat, pulled out the chair and kissed her hand before waking back to his own seat. It was the king that started talking.

"Miss Thropp, I know you've just got here, but I was wondering if you would like to read at a children's story time tomorrow for Lurlinemas. They'll come here, and I know it's very early notice b-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I would be more than willing to read to the children."

"Thank you. Oh, this will make sir Lurlinemas. Fiyero, I'm sure, will want to show you around the Vinkus, and I would like to talk to him as well." Fiyero gulped at his words.

"Of course father...now?" His father nodded.

"Now. You two ladies sit and talk. We'll be just a moment." Fiyero followed his father to a empty room, and he sat down.

"What do you want to talk about, dad?"

"I just want to make sure that you are willing to not be the guy you were before. I see a change in you Fiyero, but I need to know this isn't a faze because if it is I need to help you. This girl you've brought is an angel. She's your angel, and I know you'll regret it if you don't try hard."

"I know dad," he said strongly. "I know. I've been trying. I think about everything. Everything I say and everything I do. I don't want to mess up, and I promise I won't."

"If you feel like you're getting the urge to run free tell me."

"I will, dad." His father smiled.

"It's good to have you home son."

"It's good to be home." He hugged his father before walking back to the dinner where he realized the one thing that his father said that hit him. Elphaba was no person, she was an angel.

* * *

**Review! **


	15. Lost But Now Found

**So...this is it! The last chapter. I hope you will read my new story Finishing the Hat. Enjoy. Thank you for all your lovely reviews!**

**Elphabalover101: Of course Fiyero's parents would love Elphaba. She's Elphaba!**

**LillyFae: You read my mind. Fiyero has changed from his jerk ways.**

**Doglover645: I hope you like your last chapter of fluff.**

* * *

They were in the Vinkus one year later in an old castle. The recently married Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular were standing at the end of the aisle surrounded by Nessa, Aalo, Boq, Glinda, Fiyero's parents and even Lilla. Elphaba was wearing a beautiful white gown with a long train. She felt shy and mainly diverted her eyes to the ground. He rubbed her hands gently and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. You're an angel," he whispered pressing a kiss to her cheek. She blushed gently before leaning her body against his chest. She looked out of the big windows and smiled at the thick labor of snow that spread across the ground. She moved off of Fiyero's chest and walked over to Nessa.

"I guess you got what you wanted," she told Nessa. "I'm married now. Will you finally stop nagging me?" Nessa laughed before giving Elphaba a ring.

"Yes, I will stop nagging you. Here. Take the ring it was mother's." Elphaba smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

"You're a princess," Lilla exclaimed. Elphaba chuckled before hugging the girl. "You look like Cinderella," she said. "I hope I'll be as pretty as you when I get married."

"You are too kind, Lilla. That's very sweet of you to say." Elphaba took one of the flowers she had been given, and she placed it in Lilla's hair. Once she finished she felt arms come from behind her, and she gasped when she realized that Fiyero was clipping the necklace he had tried to give her last year on her neck.

"Yero, I-"

"You can't possibly say you can't except it now."

"Yero it's beautiful, but this is all too much. The ring, the necklace, my dress, this palace, the music box, the letters. I...Yero, I don't d-"

"You deserve it all," she said kissing her deeply. "Remember when I proposed to you four months ago? No one has planned a wedding in four months, but you did. You're amazing. Remember what I told you. How you're my angel, my savior. Without you I'm nothing, I swear. You are extremely beautiful and talented and amazing." She smiled at him.

"I don't believe you, but I'm not going to argue with you now."

"Good," he said taking his wife's hand. "I...Elphaba, I know what everyone says about the night they get married, but I want you to know that I don't expect anything. I don't want to mess up, and I don't blame you after all I've put you through." She nodded.

"I don't know, Yero. I haven't...I mean, I...I'm worried, and-" He cut her off with a sweet kiss and caressed her gently skin and smiled at her.

"I don't care about what happens. I love you, and I'm so lucky that I gained your trust after being such a perverted, sexist idiot. I promise. Don't worry about anything. I just want to spend this Lurlinemas with my wife." She nodded before resting her head against his shoulder. "You look stunning," he whispered. "Even more gorgeous than the dinner me, you and my parents had the first day we arrived to the Vinkus. I didn't think anyone could be more beautiful, but you proved me wrong." She smirked.

"Oh please Fiyero, you're always wrong, so there's nothing to prove." He punched her arm gently before lifting her up into his arms. She gasped at his sudden movement, and he stuck his tongue out at her. "That's what you get for judging my intelligent."

"You mean your lack of intelligence," she retorted chuckling to herself? He glared at her before sighing.

"Yes Elphaba, my lack of so called intelligence." She beamed at him and he pressed a kiss against her temple. He then grinned at me mischievously. "I'm not putting you down yet," he told her calmly.

"Fiyero, put me down or I'll magic spell you! I'll turn you into a frog or a flea, or a plant!" He laughed but shook his head still grinning at her.

"You wouldn't do that because you love me too much. I know you do, I can see it in your eyes." She tried to say something back, but she couldn't. Oz, she was in love. She hadn't really thought about her affections towards the prince. She had, of coursed, thought about the it when she decided to marry him, but she never realized exactly being in love had done to her. She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"You're right, Yero. I'm hopelessly devoted and in love with you. I couldn't magic spell you even if you made me super mad." He smiled before placing her on her feet. He pecked her nose before wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the pair got lost in each other's eyes.

"What are you thinking about," he asked after a few minutes?

"I...I was realizing the fact that I'm going to be Queen of the Vinkus and worrying that you made a big m-"

"Elphaba," he said sternly. He squeezed her hands gently to reassure her after his somewhat harsh tone. "I didn't make a mistake. A mistake is not marrying you. I love you, and I couldn't care less about what anyone else in all of Oz has to say. I haven't do anything I regret except for treating you so poorly in the beginning, but even that I don't regret because it's put us where we are today, and I am so grateful of where we are today, so don't you say I made a mistake because it's not true. You're gong to be an amazing queen because you're intelligent, kind, caring and a voice of wisdom, and I will never stop telling you that. I know I tell you the reasons why you're amazing often, but until you believe me I will never stop saying them. I have never made any mistake. I promise you that." By the end of his rant she was gaping at him. He had just said everything. Everything he felt. She pulled him into her in a hug before taking his hand in hers.

"Shall we, Mr. Tiggular." He smirked.

"Of course, Mrs. Tiggular." She blushed at the name before walking to the ballroom and dancing with her prince. Towards the end he moved his lips towards he ear and whispered softly,

"Elphaba, I think that you were exactly what I've been missing."

* * *

**The end. Check out my new story. Give it a try, and I'm thankful to all who have reviewed. Thank you again. Review and goodbye for now.**


End file.
